The Consequences of His Actions
by TheScarletofaRose
Summary: Hawk Moth is unmasked, and a new villain takes his place. She's manipulating, merciless, and she's out for revenge. Can Marinette and Adrien do what it takes to bring her down and make things right, or will they lose the biggest battle yet and suffer the consequences? *Sequel to The Consequences of His Wish*
1. Chapter 1

Adrien stared up at the tan building that was his school, his hands shoved into his pockets. The three-storied building towered over him, filling his stomach with a heavy uncomfortable ball. Glaring sunlight bouncing off windows threatened to burn him. It reached out with long bright tendrils, forcing him to look away. Adrien glanced back as the black limo pulled away, and he felt the ball expand.

"I can't do this," he whispered.

A black wisp flew in front of his face, obscuring the retreating vehicle, but Adrien continued to stare off as if he could still see it.

Plagg regarded his holder's face. Adrien's eyes were wide with an almost feral look to them, and his mouth opened and closed despite no sound leaving. Plagg sighed and said, "Hey, kid. Look at me."

Adrien's eyes focused in on his Kwami, blood roaring in his ears. The ancient being was staring at him intensely, arms waving, mouth moving, speaking words Adrien couldn't hear.

_Adrien quietly closed the giant white door behind him, carefully pushing it in an attempt to avoid any noise. It clicked into place, and he allowed himself to relax._

"_What are you doing home?"_

_Adrien whipped around. Emilie Agreste stood before him, her arms crossed and her face set in disapproval. _

"_Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" She asked._

_Adrien instantly dropped his gaze, his face reddening. "Yes, but I… I don't think I can go back yet."_

"_Why not?" Emilie gave her son a quick once-over. "You don't look sick to me."_

"_It's too early," Adrien said. He could feel his skin start to prickle at the idea of walking into the classroom, everybody staring at him, blaming him for his father's crimes. _

_Emilie rolled her eyes. "Are you referring to your father's arrest, Adrien? Isn't it time you moved on?"_

"_It was last night."_

_Emilie narrowed her eyes in thought, replaying her actions from the previous night in her head. She had held him close and spoken words of comfort. Emilie took a deep breath, feeling her patience slipping. "Surely you don't expect me to continue coddling you?"_

_Adrien's head shot up, and he took an involuntary step backwards. "No, it's just I thought that–"_

"_You thought what? That I would continue to hold you and tell you everything was going to be all right? You're not a child anymore, Adrien."_

_Adrien flinched. He could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and his heart stung from the coldness in her words. Emilie stepped towards her son and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. She handed it over to Adrien who wordlessly took it._

"_The Tsurugi family," she began as he read over its contents, "has revoked any association with the Agreste household. They will no longer acknowledge us as an ally. I am expecting one from the Bourgeois family any moment as well. Audrey and I weren't exactly close, so she will be looking for an opportunity to pull away."_

_Emilie studied her nails, waiting for a response from Adrien. He only starred at the paper in quiet disbelief. Realizing he wasn't going to respond, Emilie continued, "This is only the start, Adrien. Soon the press will start to turn to us as well. We need to show strength and indifference in order for this to pass quickly. Your father's blunder has put a black spot on this household's reputation, but with the right political moves, I can recover."_

_Emilie grabbed the paper back from Adrien and began making her way to the atelier. "You can have the day off today, but there will be no exceptions for tomorrow."_

"Adrien? Are you listening to me? Adrien."

"I can't do this." Adrien's voice cracked as he spoke. "I know I need to show strength and indifference, but what if I can't, Plagg? They're my friends. They _were_ my friends. What if–"

"Then let's skip."

"What?"

Plagg circled his holder. "Come on, you always go to school. It's boring. I can think of a million better things to do," he said. "Also, if it means helping you then what better reason is there?"

Adrien smiled at the Kwami. Plagg flew back into Adrien's shirt as a small voice from behind called out to him. "A-Adrien?"

The blond stiffened upon hearing his name. He slowly turned around, forcing a smile on his face. Marinette stood a few feet away. Her cheeks were flushed, and he could easily make out dark circles underneath her eyes. He averted his gaze.

"Hey Marinette," he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. He could feel his heart beat faster as he waited for the words that would condemn him. He could almost see her face twisting into disgust, ashamed she had ever considered him a friend.

Marinette took in Adrien's appearance. He was smiling, but she could see the tension in his stance and how the smile didn't reach his eyes. She felt the urge to say so much, but she didn't know how to say it. The words tumbled out of her mouth as if reacting on instinct.

"I–we were you about worried–I mean we were worried about you. Alya, Nino, and I." She bit her lip and furrowed her brow, trying to get her thoughts in order. "When you didn't show up to class yesterday… we thought you would never come back."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Marinette rung her hands as she searched for something to say. Adrien shoved his hands into his pockets, knowing that if it had been up to him, he might have never returned.

"I am," Marinette began. She looked up at Adrien. He was watching at her, waiting, and she realized in that instant how close he was to breaking. She felt her chest tighten at the sudden understanding. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I'm happy you came back. I can't imagine what you must be going through right now, but I'll be there for you."

Marinette reached into her school bag and pulled out the lucky charm Adrien had made for her birthday. She held it up with a small smile. "The one you made still brings me luck. Maybe there's a bit of luck left in the one I made you?"

An overwhelming sense of gratitude came crashing over Adrien, and the ball in his stomach unravelled. He found himself holding his breath, but he didn't feel confident enough to let it out., opting instead for a hard swallow.

His silence getting to her, Marinette turned away. "Ah, forget it," she said, her face reddening. "I don't know what I–"

"No!" Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand. "I liked it. The charm. I liked the charm."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a similar charm. He carefully held it up for her to see. "I carry it with me everyday."

Marinette's face turned a deeper shade of red. She cleared her throat and stiffly started walking to the entrance. "Well we should probably hurry. The bell rang a few minutes ago, and we don't want to be any later than we are now."

Adrien gripped the lucky charm tightly. "Right."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll go in first," Marinette said. The two were standing in front of the door to their classroom. Adrien silently nodded, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest. Marinette gave him a small smile and opened the door. Caline Bustier stopped speaking and all eyes turned to the door. Marinette took a couple steps forward and readjusted her bag.

"Sorry we're late, Miss Bustier."

"We?" Bustier asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion. Marinette bit her lip before silently moving to her seat, revealing an uncomfortable looking Adrien. Despite being quiet before, all sound seemed to be sucked out in that moment. Adrien set his face into a neutral expression and waved.

Bustier cleared her throat before speaking, "Adrien, I didn't–It's nice that you could–welcome back."

There was a moment of awkward silence before a shriek filled the room.

"Adri-kins!" Chloe leapt out of her seat, tears in her eyes, and flung herself onto Adrien. She heaved indistinct words in between sobs. Adrien, taken off guard by her reaction, hesitantly put a hand on her back.

"Hey Chloe," he said quietly.

Chloe pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Mommy said I wasn't allowed to speak with you anymore, but I told her that she couldn't stop me."

She suddenly grabbed Adrien's shirt and looked at him pleadingly. Her voice quivered as she spoke, "You'll still speak to me, right? We're still going to be friends?"

Adrien stared at Chloe as she spoke. Her eyes were wide and full of tears that reflected her fear and sadness. He pulled her in for another hug as he searched inside for the relief he had been longing for, instead finding only a gaping feeling of emptiness and… disappointment? Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, the realization slowly making him go numb. In the back of the classroom, a twin-tailed brunette carefully watched, a small smile teasing her lips.

Adrien absentmindedly conversed with Nino and the other students until they eventually all sat back down. Bustier resumed the lesson, but Adrien barely registered his surroundings. He blankly gazed ahead, trying to understand why he felt unhappy with their acceptance. Ten minutes before, he had been sweating, dreading the possibility that they might reject him. Yet having obtained the assurance he wanted, he was left with unhappiness and confusion.

Adrien felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Nino standing in front of him. "Dude," Nino said, "it's lunch time. You ready to eat?"

Adrien blinked at how much time had passed. "Y-yeah. You go on ahead. I'll catch up in a second."

"Sure thing."

Nino headed towards the door where Alya stood waiting for him. Adrien sighed and stood up, gathering his books into his bag. Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see Marinette.

"Looks like it had a bit of luck in it after all," she said."How are you holding up?"

Before Adrien could respond, another voice cut in. "Adrien! I'm so glad you're back."

Lila stepped in front of Marinette and wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck. She pulled back with a smile. "I wanted to say that earlier, but you were completely surrounded."

"Oh uh, thanks, Lila," Adrien said, "but I was only gone for a day."

Lila grabbed his arm and led him towards the door. "And in that time you missed _so_ _much_. We'll have to talk about it over lunch!"

She gently pushed him out the door. "I have to get some notes from Marinette first, so you save me a spot. Okay?"

"Okay…."

Adrien awkwardly waved goodbye before walking away. Lila stood in the doorway, cheesing, until Adrien was out of sight. Once she was sure he was gone, she let the fake smile slip away and turned to face Marinette.

"You're a really funny girl, Marinette."

Marinette narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "What do you want, Lila?"

"I don't want anything. I'm actually here to deliver some obvious facts that you seemed to have missed."

Lila reclined against the door, her face twisted into a smirk. Marinette rolled her eyes and moved to leave the room, but Lila stuck out an arm, blocking her path. Marinette glared at the brunette, who's smirk only grew.

"Adrien is from a wealthy and influential family," Lila began, her eyes dancing in delight. "Which means, the ocean just became a pond, and you're no longer an option."

"And you are?"

Lila's smirk faltered, and her face briefly changed to one of annoyance. "Normally, no; however, I know everything I need to know to be the biggest fish."

Her face suddenly lit back up as she smugly said, "I suggest being nice to me, Marinette. I might end up being the deciding factor for your _fashion career_. Not like your designs are good enough to make it that far in the first place."

Marinette snarled, "As if. Adrien isn't some pawn for you to use as you like, Lila. He's a human being who is in pain right now. If you think I'm just going to let you take advantage of him, then you need to watch your back."

Marinette leaned forward and whispered into Lila's ear, "The ocean isn't the only home to fish-eating predators."

Pushing her arm out of the way, Marinette stormed out of the room. Lila watched her go, her body burning with hatred for the raven-haired girl. She slammed the classroom door closed and marched up to her seat.

"Does she honestly think she can compete with me? I'm a queen compared to her. A queen!" Lila huffed.

She snatched up her backpack. Out of the corner of her eye, Lila saw a familiar butterfly fluttering into the room from an open window. At first she thought there were two, but then she realized that one was a feather. Both glided towards her. She glanced at the door, a shiver of excitement running up her spine. "I think," she said, "I'll just have to make them see that."

Lila snatched the butterfly and feather, infusing them respectively into her backpack and bracelets. A feminine voice whispered inside her head.

_Dark Queen, I'm always thankful for a volunteer. My name is Ananta Haine, and I am giving you the power to step up as a ruler. However, there will be those that oppose your leadership. For that, I am giving you a champion to fight for you. _

"Let me guess. In return you want Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses."

Ananta Haine chuckled. _You catch on fast. Do we have a deal?_

Lila smirked. "Long live the queen."


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette sat her tray down with a huff, almost knocking her drink over. Alya jerked her head up at the noise.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" She asked.

"It's Lila. She's just…" Marinette glanced over at Adrien. He was sitting beside her but seemed to be lost in thought. He absentmindedly pushed his food around with his fork. Marinette sighed, propped her head on her hand and began eating. "Nevermind."

An explosion jerked everyone's attention to the cafeteria door that was now just a gaping hole. Dust billowed and out of the debris stepped a black knight with a shining blue sword. It stepped to the side and tapped its sword to the ground twice. Heels clicked against tile as a girl entered the room. She wore a blue ball gown spiralled in black birds and held in her hands a black scepter topped with a blue crystal. Her face was partially obscured by a black mask, but Marinette instantly knew her identity.

"Lila," she said, her hands clenching.

The girl turned to Marinette and smiled. She raised a gloved hand and pointed to a black crown on her head. "My name is Dark Queen," she said. Her eyes locked onto Adrien, who had been hugging the wall in hopes to get around her, "and I've come to claim what is rightfully mine."

Chloe clapped her hands and loudly announced, "Fear not everyone! Queen Bee is here, and she'll make sure to save you."

Chloe made a move towards the bathrooms. Dark Queen pointed at her and said, "Chloe Bourgeois, you are my competitor!"

The knight's eyes flashed blue. In the blink of an eye, It darted across the room and swung its sword, catching the blonde mid-run. Chloe disappeared in a cloud of blue dust, and the knight immediately went back to its previous stance.

Marinette looked back at Dark Queen in horror and noticed that a blue crystal had been added to her crown. There was a clatter as Kim charged the knight with a roar, holding a tray as a weapon. The knight didn't move, but Dark Queen did. She jumped into Kim's path and hit him with her scepter, instantly freezing him.

"Kneel," she commanded, and Kim fell to his knees. She tapped each shoulder as she spoke, "Kim Chien Le, you are my follower."

Kim stood up and shouted, "Dark Queen, as your loyal follower, I shall build you a throne."

He started grabbing chairs. The students in the cafeteria scurried to flee, turning over tables to hide or pushing over one another to get to the exit. Dark Queen took turns calling out competitors and naming followers, and her knight jumped into action upon command. Marinette backed away, looking around for a chance to escape, while keeping her eyes on Dark Queen. She stepped on a fallen tray, and it slid out from under her. Dishes crashed around Marinette as she hit the ground. She rubbed her head and looked up to see Dark Queen pointing at her, a wide grin spread across her face.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she said, "you are my competitor!"

The knight once again came to life and charged towards Marinette. She squeaked and scrambled to stand up. It was quickly upon her, swinging the glowing sword. Marinette closed her eyes, waiting for the strike. When it didn't come, she looked up to see Chat Noir blocking the attack with his staff. He tossed over his shoulder, "I'll take care of this sentimonster. You get to safety."

Marinette took the opportunity to escape and scurried behind a knocked over table. She opened her purse and looked down at her Kwami.

"Tikki, I need to get out of here and transform. Chat won't be able to hold off both of them for long."

Marinette peeked around the corner. Chat Noir was still fighting off the knight who was pushing to get to her hiding spot. Dark Queen turned her attention to the newly arrived hero, leaving the bathroom open.

Marinette took a deep breath and made a run for it. Hiding behind tables and crawling around chairs, she dove into the bathroom. She locked herself in a stall, after checking that no one was around, and opened her purse. "Okay Tikki, transform me!"

Chat Noir jumped in front of the knight, blocking its path to the bathrooms. Rather than fighting him, the knight seemed to be trying to get passed him, and he could only guess that it was to get to Marinette. Holding back the brute only required strength, but the problem was with its mistress.

"Kneel for your Queen, Kitty!"

Chat Noir flipped away, dodging another attack from Dark Queen. She swung her scepter, but Chat Noir blocked it with his staff; caught in a blade lock, the two pushed against each other. Free from obstruction, the knight began advancing towards the bathrooms again. It had almost reached the door when it suddenly paused and looked up.

Chat Noir pushed against Dark Queen, trying to gain an advantage, and groaned. "Can't you wait your turn?"

"A Queen doesn't wait. If she wants something, she takes it," Dark Queen said. Her lips curled into a smirk, "and right now, I want you to yield!"

"As appealing as that sounds, my heart belongs to..." Chat Noir trailed off, unable to complete the sentence. This momentary hesitation gave Dark Queen the upperhand. She swept Chat Noir's legs out from underneath him, knocking him to the floor. She raised her scepter above her head, poised to strike, but didn't bring it down. Wrapped around the staff, preventing her from attacking, was Ladybug's yo-yo.

Chat Noir rolled out of reach and to his feet. His eyes followed the string to the window where he saw his partner perched. She held the line taunt. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she called out, "Chat Noir, her–"

"Ladybug, you are my competitor." Dark Queen spat, but the knight was already moving. It charged Ladybug, who jerked her yo-yo. Dark Queen stumbled and slammed into her knight, allowing Ladybug to land beside her teammate.

Chat Noir readjusted his position, ready to charge back into the fight. "No reason to drag this out. I'm guessing the akuma is in her scepter, but where is the amok?"

"Her crown," Ladybug said, recalling what happened to Chloe. "Each time she defeats a 'competitor', her crown gains a gem. That crown is what is controlling the knight"

The knight shoved Dark Queen off and dashed towards the heroes. Ladybug raised an eyebrow and flipped away, evading his downswing. Chat Noir extended his pole and engaged Dark Queen again. The two commenced in exchange of blows and parries, neither letting the other land a hit.

Ladybug, however, worked to avoid the knight's attacks while trying to look for an opening. She threw her yo-yo around a table and pulled it into its path. The knight easily kicked it in half and continued pursuing.

"Chat Noir," Ladybug called out, "I need you to cover me, so I can use my Lucky Charm."

Chat Noir blocked another swing from Dark Queen and kicked her back. She tumbled into her throne of chairs and they toppled over her. Kim cried out in dismay and set to work again. Chat Noir took the chance to disengage and bounded over to Ladybug.

"Thanks Kitty," she said as he placed himself between her and the black knight. He only nodded before rushing the monster. Ladybug frowned but didn't dwell on it. With her brief freedom, she tossed her yo-yo into the air.

"Lucky Charm!"

A giant tube of glue landed in Ladybug's hands. There was a rumble as Dark Queen pushed herself out of the pile of chairs. Spying Ladybug, she pointed her scepter at the heroine. "If I can't get rid of you, I'll make you bow before me."

Ladybug smirked and unscrewed the lid of the glue, an idea forming in her mind. "Chat," she called out to her partner. He was easily holding back the knight, "When I say so, let the knight go."

"What?" Chat Noir asked, but Ladybug was already gone. He quickly turned his attention back to the knight, who was pushing to get around the black-clad hero.

Ladybug charged Dark Queen, ready to put an end to this fight. She flung her yo-yo at the villainess. Dark Queen swung to deflect the attack, but Ladybug yanked it back, exposing the tube of glue she had thrown after it. Dark Queen's scepter smashed into the container, squirting its contents all of her. She cried out in surprise, momentarily blinded. Wiping her eyes, she reopened to Ladybug suddenly up-close. The heroine grabbed the scepter and the two grappled for the staff.

"Now Chat!" Ladybug called out over her shoulder.

Chat Noir threw himself to the side, giving a free path straight to his partner. The knight ran towards his target, bringing his sword up to attack. Ladybug couldn't see as her back was to the knight, and Chat Noir briefly feared she was making a mistake.

A dark shadow loomed over Ladybug. Dark Queen grinned, filled with a boost of confidence, but Ladybug smiled back, instantly replacing it with doubt. Using the staff as leverage, Ladybug flipped over Dark Queen, exposing the villain to the downward swing of her knight's attack. Dark Queen tried to move but the glue had hardened, locking her in place.

The knight's blade struck his mistress, instantly turing her into blue dust. The crown, that had been atop her head, clattered to the ground. A blue gem glowed at its center. Ladybug landed, the scepter in her hands. With no longer a master to command it, the knight stilled, ending the fight.

Ladybug picked up the crown and tossed it to her partner. He ripped it in two as she snapped the staff over her leg. A butterfly and feather floated out and up. She momentarily watched them before capturing the two in her yo-yo.

As she released their purified forms, she said, "I guess Gabriel Agreste was right. She really doesn't have any plans to use the miraculouses for good. Do you think he'll–"

Ladybug glanced at Chat Noir, but he was already leaving. He tossed over his shoulder, "I should go. I'm about to change back," before making his exit.

A dull pain resonated within her chest as she watched her partner go. "But," she muttered, "you never used your power…."


	4. Chapter 4

Emilie patiently waited outside the Francoise Dupont institution, delicate nails drumming the armrest of her seat. Thoughts about the recent fight ran through her mind. She had expected Ladybug and Chat Noir to defeat her akuma and amok; reports kept by Gabriel showed a clear one-sided streak. The strike against them was more to measure their abilities and response time for herself. Emilie suppressed a yawn.

A stream of students exited through the front door, and glancing at her phone confirmed that the school day had ended. A few minutes passed before she saw Adrien exit the school. He was walking by himself, his facial expression unclear from her position. Suddenly a girl ran up to him, and the two talked. Emilie regarded the interaction with disinterest.

"At least he remembered how to speak with others," she mumbled under her breath.

Adrien broke away with a wave and headed towards the car. Through the rearview mirror, Emilie watched Adrien slide into the backseat.

"You took your time."

Adrien jumped at the sound of his mother's voice. He jerked up and met her gaze in the mirror. A lump formed in his throat as he remembered their last conversation. He felt his palms start to sweat as he locked his seatbelt.

"I'm sorry," he said. "My friend wanted to give me some notes that I missed."

"The girl?" Emilie nodded for the driver to go ahead. The car pulled away from in front of the school.

"Yes."

"What's her name? Is her family notable?"

Adrien cast his gaze outside, suddenly feeling guilty talking about his friend in this manner. A bad taste formed in his mouth. "Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Emilie sat upright. The name threw up a memory of a woman and a burning emotion. She whirled in her seat, her eyes wide and bright. Her voice broke as she said, "The family of bakers?"

Taken off guard by her sudden excitement, Adrien only nodded. Emilie smiled. Her eyes unfocused as if remembering a fond memory.

"Are you and this girl close?"

"She's a very good friend."

Emilie giggled. "Turn the car around."

Immediately Adrien's bodyguard whipped the car around. Adrien gripped his seatbelt and peered at his mother who had turned back around. She was wringing her hands and practically squealing in glee. She looked up and caught his eye.

"Adrien," Emilie cooed, "I've been unfair to you, haven't I?"

Adrien slightly shifted in his seat, not sure if he should respond. Emilie continued. Her face dropped in sympathy, and she placed a hand over her heart. "Of course I have. You're still hurting from losing your father. I understand. I have also been in... pain."

Emilie tilted her head down, and a tear slid down her cheek. She looked back at Adrien, her eyes glistening with tears. Adrien's heart clenched at the sight. Emilie's voice shook as she forced out the words. "The world is unforgiving and cruel, and if you're not careful you'll get hurt. I only wanted my baby to be strong, but I see now that I should have been letting you properly heal. You must think I'm a horrible mother!"

Emilie covered her face and sobbed. Adrien grabbed her shoulder, tears slipping down his cheeks. "No mom, I would never–" Adrien's voice choked, "I'm sorry. I should have realised you were hurting just as much. I'm sorry, I'll be there for you more. We can heal together."

Emilie froze. She slowly lifted her head, cheeks rosy and eyes bright. "Actually," she said. Her voice was careful and soft. "I think it would be better to rely on a friend. You need someone that will uplift you and can focus on you getting through this."

She straightened up with a clap of her hands. "Oh, I know! How about that Marinette girl?"

Adrien wiped his eyes. "Marinette?"

"Yes, Marinette. The girl that you said was your close friend? You are close friends, right?"

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, but I don't understand what you–"

"What I want, my dearest son, is for you to be even closer with Marinette. You need someone you can trust emotionally and lean on for support. If she's your friend, she'll understand."

Emilie glanced out the window. "Here is good."

The car pulled over. Adrien looked out the window to see Marinette walking down the sidewalk, presumably heading home. He glanced back at his mother, feeling overwhelmed and under informed. "Marinette? What am I supposed to say to her?"

"Invite her to dinner."

"What?" Adrien blinked, not sure if he heard correctly.

Emilie smirked and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. "I would hurry. You've been spotted."

Adrien slipped out of the car, his mind running in circles, and waved at Marinette. She awkwardly waved back, clearly confused. Adrien's cheeks reddened as he said, "Hi."

"Hi…" Marinette gently responded, not sure what was happening.

Adrien rubbed his hands on his jeans, wondering why he was feeling so uncomfortable. All he needed to do was ask her over for dinner. It shouldn't have been so difficult; Marinette has been over before, and she was his friend. However, he couldn't help but get flustered.

Marinette tilted her head in worry. "Adrien, are you okay?"

Adrien stared into her eyes. They were full of concern and genuine kindness. He remembered the charm she had given him and suddenly became very aware of its presence in his pocket. He had carried it around with him all day. Adrien took a breath and softly smiled, "I'm fine. Actually, I'm here to ask if you want to have dinner with me tonight."

Marinette's face pinkened. "You're asking dinner to me–I mean, me to dinner? Why? What? When? Yes. Why?"

"Uh, tonight? I don't know, but I'm sure the chef will make whatever you like." Adrien scratched the back of his neck. He thought about what his mother said. Marinette was his friend, so it was true that she wouldn't mind, but there was another reason. Without his mother's prompting, he had already started to lean on her for support. The thought warmed him, and he felt his heart flutter slightly. He wasn't exactly sure how to convey his gratitude, so he just shrugged and said, "And you're a really good friend, so I want to spend more time with you."

Marinette nodded, feeling emotionally torn by his words. Her heart rejoiced at being asked to dinner, but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it would be just as his friend. She bit her lip, ashamed she was having such thoughts when he was obviously needing someone for support. "I'd love to, just let me call my mother to let her know."

Adrien stepped away to give her some privacy. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her phone and called up her mother. While it was ringing, she decided that whether she was a friend or more, she would be there for him no matter what.

Adrien walked back to his car, giving Marinette time to call home. The front passenger-side window rolled down far enough for him to see his mother's sunglasses.

"Well?" she asked.

"She's coming."

"Good, good. Dinner will be a perfect way for the two of you to bond over your… feelings. I'm sure you'll even feel better by tomorrow."

Adrien looked over at Marinette. She was pacing back and forth while fiddling with her bangs. He asked, "What about you?"

Emilie chuckled. "I have my own distractions that will ease my pain."

Finished with her call, Marinette headed over to the car. "All good to go," she chirped.

Adrien getured to his mother and said, "Marinette, meet my mother. Mother, this is my good friend, Marinette."

Marinette reeled in surprise. The subject concerning Adrien's mother had always been a mystery to her, but from the way he had talked about her, she had assumed the worst. Emilie smiled sweetly and peered over her sunglasses. "Marinette, it's so nice to finally meet a friend of my son. I can't get out or I would greet you. I haven't made my return public yet, so I hope you can understand…"

Shaking her head, Marinette's cheeks tinted pink. "Oh no, it's totally fine. I completely understand."

Emilie readjusted her sunglasses, a smile still teasing her lips. "Great. Shall we then?"


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of cutlery hitting fine china clinked through the dining room. The atmosphere was as tense and awkward as the car ride, occasionally broken by the polite comment or observation.

"How are you enjoying the dish?" Adrien asked.

"It's delicious," Marinette responded. "Are you enjoying your meal?"

"Yes, it's great."

The conversation trudged on in a similar fashion throughout the courses. Oblivious to the tension or just ignoring it, Emilie had requested a formal meal to show optimal hospitality. Dessert finally replaced the salad plates, and Emilie observed the kids with amusement as they sighed in relief. She took a sip of her freshly given coffee to hide the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Marinette, I hope you don't mind that I chose dessert for you," Emilie said, setting the cup down. She delicately brought a bite of parfait to her lips. "I tend to prefer sweets over cheese."

"Of course not. My parents run a bakery, so naturally I'm fond of sweets as well."

"Excellent." Emilie's eyes slid to the silver plate being placed in front of Adrien. "I heard that you've become quite fond of Camembert, Adrien. I asked the chef to swap your dessert for it."

A pungent smell erupted from the platter as the gooey aged delicacy was revealed. Adrien's stomach clenched as he held back a gag. With a strained smile, he turned to his mother, "Y-you recognized? How thoughtful..."

Ever so slowly, Adrien brought a small bite up to his mouth. He willed his facial features to not betray him as he slid in the cheese. The tough exterior gave way to an explosion of unwelcomed flavor. A whine escaped as he chewed, and Adrien had to force his grimace into a smile as the two ladies gave him a questionable look. He swallowed hard and held up his thumb. "Delicious as usual, mom, but I think I'll have to hold back. After all I am a model, so I should watch what I eat."

Emilie nodded and the plate was immediately removed. Adrien watched the hired hands remove the cheese, not yet used to their new presence. Since Nathalie's indefinite departure, his mother had brought on a small team of people to take care of the abandoned duties. Adrien felt a twang of sadness. He and Nathalie had not been especially close, but he had hoped she would have said goodbye first.

"So Marinette," Emilie began, waiting for the targeted girl to finish her bite of dessert, "tell me about yourself. What are your plans after school? Will you be getting a government job?"

"I'm hoping to be able to pursue a career with fashion. I really enjoy designing clothes and making them," Marinette answered. Her eyes brightened and her cheeks lightly colored. "I think it would be great to even come out with my own fashion line one day."

Adrien watched Marinette's reaction with a soft smile. He absentmindedly thought about what kind of clothes she would design. Would she wear her own designs? Would she create men and women clothing? What if she made a matching sweet-heart line for couples? Adrien felt his face warm at the thought.

"What are your intentions with my son?"

Adrien nearly fell out of his seat. He glanced at Marinette who was doing her best to not choke on her dessert. Emilie gently dabbed her face with a napkin, mercifully allowing them a moment to recompose.

"I-I…," Marinette stuttered. Her face was the same color as the strawberries within her parfait. Adrien was sure his face matched.

"Mom, I really don't think that's an appropriate–"

"Nonsense, Adrien. As your mother, I should know the type of people with whom you're associating. Isn't that right, Marinette?" Emilie asked. She fought the urge to grin at the sight of the girl squirming in her chair uncomfortably. Watching their awkward and strained interaction during the dinner made it clear that the girl had feelings for Adrien. The effortless control she had could have made her purr. Emilie blinked innocently. "I'm sure your mother would do the same for you."

Marinette squeaked in agreeance. Her face was so red, it was unclear if she was breathing or not. Emilie's lips twitched and she decided to be merciful.

"Speaking of, I understand your family runs a bakery?"

Emilie threw the question as a life preserver and like a drowning victim in turbulent waters, Marinette latched on with desperation.

"Yes! Both my father and mother."

"Oh? How nice, and what are your parents' names?" Emilie asked, slowly reeling the unsuspecting girl into her boat.

"Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng."

Adrien sipped his coffee while watching the interaction, feeling more relaxed now that the topic of conversation had veered. He could still feel his heart racing, and he hoped he didn't look as frazzled as he felt.

"Cheng. That's Chinese, yes? If you don't mind me asking, have you always lived here or have you been to China?"

Marinette gently pushed her now empty dessert glass to the side. "I've always lived in France. My mother lived in China though."

"Really?" Emilie brought a hand to her cheek in feigned surprise. "It must have been so long since she's seen her family then."

Marinette shook her head. "Not as long as you think. She actually visited home a couple years ago. I wasn't able to go because I was busy with school."

Emilie leaned back in her chair and folded her hands. She regarded Marinette coolly, concealing the glee within her. "Interesting. Did she go alone?"

Marinette furrowed her brows in thought. "I think she went with a friend, but I really don't remember."

"Mom," Adrien chimed in, "didn't you go to Tibet a couple years back as well?"

Emilie waved off his question, her jovial mood quickly disappearing. She could feel a headache beginning to form. "Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. China is large."

"Actually, Tibet is where my mother's family lives," Marinette said. "Why did you travel to Tibet, Mrs. Agreste?"

"Work," Emilie replied, resisting the urge to clench her teeth. A sharp pain began weedling its way through the right side of her temple. She dug her nails into the back of her hands and gave a tense smile to the young girl. "If you will excuse me, I suddenly feel unwell."

Adrien got to his feet, his brow knitted in worry. "Are you okay? Should I do anything to help?"

Emilie held up a hand, and Adrien sat back down. She fought to keep her smile from slipping into a snarl. "No need, just ensure that your friend gets home safely."

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Agreste," Marinette said as Emilie stood up. "Thank you for having me over for dinner."

Emilie chuckled and made her way to the door. "Believe me, dear, the pleasure was mine."

Silence fell once more as the two seemed to remember the events leading up to the dinner. Marinette fiddled with her napkin, her mind going wild. It felt like a dream; Adrien had asked her to his house for dinner. It was something she had wanted, Adrien approaching her first, but had resigned to the fear that it would never happen. Though he had introduced her as his friend to Mrs. Agreste, Marinette's heart couldn't help but hope. She made eye contact with Adrien, and her face heated up. Guilt immediately began eating away at her. Turning away, she bitterly laughed and said, "I should get going. It's getting late, and I'm sure my parents are expecting me."

When his mother left, Adrien had wanted to continue talking, but he couldn't help but feel doubt upon noticing her uncomfortable expression. Instead he fell into the awkward silence, unsure of what to say. He watched her squirm in her chair, each quiet second a punch to his gut. Marinette had accepted his offer to dinner, but that didn't necessarily mean she had wanted to come. She made sure to go out of her way to check on him after his father's arrest and has been nothing but caring and supportive. Agreeing to dinner could have been her just trying to be kind despite feeling uncomfortable. Adrien bit his lip, nauseated at the idea of having taken advantage of her kindness.

"Of course," Adrien muttered. The two got up, and he led Marinette to the family car. He held the door open for her before going around to the other side. Buckled up, both looked out their respective windows, and the ride began in an unsatisfying silence.

"I feel like I should apologize."

Marinette and Adrien blinked in surprise, not expecting the other to say the same. Marinette opened her mouth, but Adrien held up a hand.

"Let me go first," he said.

Adrien wasn't sure how comfortable Marinette was around him, but he had to at least tell her he was grateful. "Marinette," he said, "I feel like I've been taking advantage of your kindness."

Marinette frowned, caught off guard. "Why would you think that?"

"You're such a kind person. You have always been ready to help those in need, no matter the problem. You gave me the courage I needed to return to school after my father's… arrest."

Marinette's cheeks pinkened as he continued, "I asked you to dinner because I wanted to spend more time with you, but I didn't consider if I was asking for too much."

Adrien stared intensely into Marinette's eyes, desperate for her to accept his gratitude. "I like spending time with you, Marinette, and I want to spend more time with you."

Marinette's eyes widened, her mouth flopping open like a fish. "I-I…" she said, trying to pull herself back together, "I like spending time with you too."

"Really?" Adrien visibly relaxed, a relieved smile slowly forming. "I'm so glad to hear that."

Seeing his happy face, his eyes lit up and looking only at her, Marinette's heart warmed. She found herself continuing to talk, wanting that expression to last forever. "It's true. I felt bad because I knew you were hurting. While I was getting enjoyment out of the time spent with you, you were needing someone supportive. I felt like I was taking advantage of you…"

Adrien shook his head, laughing. "I'm glad we had this talk, Marinette."

"Me too," Marinette said. She nervously bit her lip and meekly asked, "Does this mean we'll spend more time together?"

Adrien grinned. "I hope so. When would you like to hang out again?"

"I'm free tomorrow," Marinette blurted. Her face turned a bright red. "U-unless that's too soon."

The car slowed to a stop. The teens looked out and saw the white building of the Dupain-Cheng household and bakery. Marinette reached for the handle, but Adrien gently grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"I have a photo shoot at the park early tomorrow morning. We could meet up there once it's done?"

Marinette smiled, her heart fluttering at the touch. "Yeah, I'll see you there."

Marinette climbed out, thanked the driver, and watched the car pull away in a daze. Once it was gone, she entered her home, feeling light-headed and giddy. Her mother was in the kitchen, and turned around to greet her when she entered.

Sabine had a cup of coffee in her hand but set it down to hug her daughter. Pulling back, she saw the goofy grin on Marinette's face and smiled knowingly. Teasing, she asked, "How was dinner?"

Marinette sighed. "He wants to see me tomorrow."

Sabine chuckled and opened a cabinet to grab a second cup for Marinette who plopped onto a stool. "I'm guessing that means it went well?"

Marinetted nodded, fondly remembering the car ride home. "It was a little awkward at first. I didn't expect to meet his mother, but she was really nice. Once we got to talking, everything got much better."

A crash startled Marinette out of her daydream. She jumped up to see broken porcelain around her mother's feet. 'Mom, are you okay?"

Sabine stared at her hands, seemingly not registering that the cup had fallen. Marinette darted over and began picking up the pieces. The movement jerked Sabine into action, and she stopped Marinette. "Don't," she said, "you might get hurt. I'll get a broom."

Marinette threw the shards in her hands away and sat back down while her mother cleaned up the mess. Sabine focused on the repetitive movements of the broom, oblivious to her daughter's concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Marinette asked as Sabine dumped the remaining pieces into the trashcan. The older woman feebly smiled.

"I probably just had too much coffee."

Marinette hesitantly nodded, accepting her mother's excuse.

"You should get to bed, dear," Sabine said, kissing the top of her head. "You were out late tonight."

As if on cue, Marinette let out a yawn. At the mention of her bed, her body immediately felt heavy. She sleepily hopped up and hugged her mother goodnight before trudging upstairs.

Sabine watched her go before sitting down. An unpleasant feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. She ran a hand through her hair, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. Her hands were shaking as Sabine picked up the mug she had been using and took a sip of her coffee. It was cold.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was shining brilliantly through the windows of the Dupain-Cheng household, promising a beautiful day. The hustle and bustle of Paris life hummed through the walls and into the kitchen. Out of tune with the world and in deep thought, Sabine peeled an orange over the sink. Her hands were moving smoothly over the skin, but her mind was spinning out of control. A few years prior, Emilie Agreste had gone missing, suddenly disappearing without a clue to her whereabouts. Gabriel Agreste had gone to the news, urging the public to come forth with anything that would help bring her home. No one came forward; no one had seen her before she disappeared.

Sabine bit her lip and glanced over at the clock, her stomach twisting into knots. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a hard torso and out of her thoughts.

"Good morning dear," A deep voice said cheerfully.

Sabine set the peeled orange down and leaned back, enjoying the warmth. "Good morning Tom."

She turned in his arms and leaned up to peck him on the lips. Despite numerous showers, Tom smelled of freshly baked bread. Not that Sabine minded. She subtly inhaled, his scent rolling over her in calming waves. She wanted to stay within the safety of his arms, but time was of the essence. Holding back a sigh, Sabine pulled away.

"Tom," she said, "I know the bakery opens in less than ten minutes, but there is something important I need to do."

Tom kept his hands on her waist. "What is it?"

"There was… a mistake, and I need to fix it."

Tom frowned and pulled away. "If there was a mistake with a customer, we could send Marinette before she leaves for the park. The bakery will be busy though since it is Saturday."

Sabine shook her head. Her stomach dropped at the reminder of her daughter going out. Instincts told her to keep Marinette away from the Agreste boy until she was more familiar with the situation concerning his mother. Unfortunately she didn't have a viable reason at the time to keep her home… not one that didn't require an extensive explanation. In the end, she hadn't said anything. Adrien Agreste was a good boy as far as she could tell, and Sabine knew how fond Marinette was of him. Her uneasiness lay with Emilie Agreste, her disappearance, and sudden reappearance.

"I need to be the one to fix this. It was my fault anyways," she said, grabbing his hand. "I won't take long."

"Okay. If you promise not to take too long, I don't mind." Tom ran his thumb over her small hand, his frown more of a pout. "I can easily handle the shop by myself. I'm just going to miss you."

Sabine kissed his hand before replacing hers with the orange. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled and said, "I promise."

It took longer than Sabine would have liked to leave, but Tom had been adamant about bringing a batch of cookies as an apology. Unable to turn him down, Sabine left the house with the warm goodie bag. She thought about taking the bus, but the day was so nice that she decided to walk, concluding the distance would give her time to think.

Sabine shifted the bag in her arms. How would Emilie react upon seeing her? It would undoubtedly be uncomfortable, but that was if Emilie would even speak to her. It was imperative that Sabine talk with Emilie though. She needed to know what happened after that night. She had so many questions her head hurt. All that she knew so far was that Emilie had taken both Miraculouses before disappearing. Her husband, Gabriel, ended up with the Butterfly Miraculous and fought to obtain the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses. However his downfall was brought about by a mysterious new villain. The press wasn't releasing much news, but Sabine had a feeling that they had they Peacock Miraculous as well. Was this villain involved with Emilie's disappearance? If Sabine could talk to Emilie, she might be able to figure out where the Miraculouses went.

"What was their name again?" Sabine muttered. She looked up and noticed she was in front of the mansion. The gate loomed over her, making her wonder if it was more to keep their secrets than to keep people out. Sabine swallowed hard before pushing a button on the side.

A camera popped out, making Sabine jump. It moved up and down as if the person behind it was trying to figure out her identity. Sabine gently smiled and waved. "Hello, my name is Sabin–"

"I know who you are." The voice was soft like a whisper.

Sabine blinked in surprise. She suddenly became aware of the cookies in her arms. A blush crept across her cheeks as she forced out an, "Oh."

There was a moment of silence, long enough to make Sabine ponder if she should just leave.

"You can enter," the voice said and the gate swung open.

Sabine turned to say thank you, but the camera had already retracted. She entered the courtyard and made her way up the stairs. Before she could knock, the door swung open revealing the blonde-haired, green-eyed woman she was seeking.

Emilie Agreste stood tall, her head held high, looking down on the smaller woman before her. Contrary to her professional attire, her eyes held a wide and wild look to them. They looked her over as the camera had done moments before. Instinctively, Emilie reached out to touch Sabine. Her mind was still processing the woman standing before her. Catching herself, she swung her hand back, simultaneously stepping to the side. "Please. Come in."

Sabine hesitantly glanced at Emilie before stepping into the mansion. The room opened up into a spacious foyer with a giant marbled staircase connecting to the second floor. Sabine turned around to explain herself when she was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

Emilie giggled hysterically before pulling away. Her face was stretched into a big smile, and she practically squealed, "I can't believe you're here!"

"Uh…" Sabine didn't know how to respond, opting to just awkwardly accept the hug.

Emilie looped her arm through Sabine's and began to lead her to a small sitting area to the side of the staircase. "I have been trying to find a way to pay you a visit, but it was proving to be slightly difficult. However the fact that you are here…"

Emilie released Sabine's arm, and the younger woman took a seat. "Makes me _very_ happy."

Sabine was still in shock. Her mind was practically reeling from the unexpected behavior. However, she nodded her head and said, "Thank you for having me, Emilie. I actually came here to talk to you–"

"Oh!" Emilie clasped her hands together. "Let me get you a drink. Is coffee okay?"

Emilie turned on her heel and promptly left through a side door, to where Sabine could only assume was the kitchen.

Sabine allowed her eyes to wander as she waited for Emilie to return. Emilie's greeting had been a surprise albeit a pleasant one. Sabine could only hope that this meant she was willing to talk to her. Sabine had many questions, and the fastest way to the answers was to ask Emilie. Her happiness was slightly unsettling though. Only three days ago her husband had been arrested as the infamous Hawk Moth. Yet her reactions showed no hint of grief. Sabine shivered.

The door opened, and Emilie entered carrying a tray. She set it down on the end table and began pouring a cup. A brown liquid smoothly cascaded, releasing steam into the air. Emilie glanced up at Sabine.

"Would you like sugar and cream?"

"Cream, please."

Emilie handed over the caramel colored drink before pouring one for herself. Sabine eagerly accepted the cup. She brought the beverage to her lips, grateful for an excuse to get her thoughts in order. Emilie simply sat in the chair across, resting her cup on her lap.

"I hope the coffee is to your liking," she said, watching with interest as Sabine drank. "I made it myself."

Sabine nodded and brought her cup down. "It's fantastic. Thank you."

Emilie smiled. A heavy silence hung between them. Sabine opened her mouth, but Emilie beat her to it. She raised her cup for the other to see, careful not to spill its contents.

"I had this set made not too long ago." The pottery was simple yet elegant in design. It was porcelain white with the exception of a winding black design. Sabine looked down at her cup and noticed it was birds, a flock of them ascending around the cup. "Lovely, isn't it?"

"Beautiful," Sabine answered, finishing off her cup. Her heart was beating fast as she set it down on the table. Her hand trembled slightly, making the cup _clink_ against the saucer. She continued carefully, "It's been awhile since we've seen each other."

"Indeed. Years, if I am correct. Would you like another cup?" Emilie picked up the carafe. "I only just recently got my memories back, so I could be wrong."

Sabine felt her face flush, but she accepted the offer. "No, you would be correct. You lost your memories?"

Emilie quirked an eyebrow, amused she would be so bold. The woman was first to act their last meeting, so she supposed it was only natural she act first this time too. "I did. I believe I have you to thank for that. You dealt quite the blow during our… encounter."

Sabine cleared her throat. "You did quite the damage yourself."

"Yet you retained everything?"

"I did. I had a terrible concussion, but all of my memories are intact. Listen Emilie," Sabine said, gently plucking at her dress. "I'm glad we can talk about this so civilly. I was nervous that you would be upset. I wanted to talk to you about the events afterwards. Do you remember anything?"

Emilie chuckled and set her cup down. The coffee slightly sloshed over the lip, leaving a brown trail down the side. "I think you have misunderstood my hospitality, Sabine Cheng. I am quite furious."

"That is understandable. We both felt–" A mild coughing fit seized Sabine.

Emilie smirked. "I couldn't figure out how to approach you though. I assumed I would have to exact my revenge through your daughter."

Sabine's eyes widened. "Revenge through Marinette? Why would you–"

Another fit cut her off. Emilie rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't I? You ruined everything for me, Sabine. You took away years of my life, damaged my Miraculous. My poor baby, Duusu.

Sabine placed an arm on the table to steady herself. "You stole from my family, Emilie! That Miraculous was never yours, and now we've both lost them."

A burst of laughter erupted from Emilie, throwing her head back. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her mouth was open wide and her eyes were scrunched tight, twisting her face awkwardly. Sabine swayed back and forth, seeing multiples of the blonde. The edges of her vision began to darken.

Calming down, Emilie wiped her eyes. "Oh, that was amusing. I haven't laughed that hard in years."

She glanced at Sabine, grinning wickedly. The woman was bent over, gripping her abdomen; her breathing was heavy and labored. "The Miraculouses aren't lost. I'm the one that took them."

Sabine's head jerked up, the motion causing her to see spots. A piece to the puzzle seemed to sickenly click into place as she stuttered, "B-but Gabriel. He's your husband. You could have killed him!"

"And?" Emilie shrugged. She studied her nails as Sabine slumped over. "He was in my way."


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien took long gulps from the water bottle in his hand, water strickling down the side of his mouth. He pulled away with a satisfied sigh and swiped his hand across his mouth. A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Adrien turned and spotted Marinette sitting down on a bench across the park. She looked his way and seeing that she had been spotted, waved. Adrien smiled and returned the greeting. He turned back to his photographer, Vincent, who was inspecting the recently taken pictures.

"What do you think?" Adrien asked.

Vincent rubbed his chin in thought, nodding as if agreeing with himself. His voice was serious when he responded, "Adrien, these photos are like watching a swan dive into the clear water for the first time on a hot day."

Adrien scratched the back of his head, his brow scrunched in confusion. "I can never tell if you're complimenting or critiquing me."

Vincent spread his arms out wide, punctuating each work with an exaggerated flourish. "Graceful. Beautiful. Refreshing!"

Pink tinted Adrien's cheeks. "Thank you. Will that be all for today?"

Vincent nodded his head, waving his hand absentmindedly, already invested in the next step of his career. Adrien said goodbye and made his way to Marinette. She was doodling in a journal when he arrived. She had not yet noticed his presence; all of her concentration on the drawing in her hands. Adrien snuck a peek over her shoulder and saw that it was an outfit: a pair pants, a striped shirt, and a beret to complete the look.

"Another one of your designs?" He softly asked.

Marinette jumped up at the sound of his voice and the book flew from her hands. She juggled it in the air for a couple seconds before successfully catching it.

"Adrien," she exclaimed, her face bright red, "s-sorry, I didn't see you there. All finished with the photoshoot?"

Adrien chuckled and picked up her pencil from the ground. "Yeah. Vincent seems pretty satisfied with the pictures he took today. I hope you didn't have to wait long."

"Not at all! I got here only a few minutes before you–" Marinette said, accepting the pencil. Their fingers slightly brushed together. The brief contact reminded both of them why they were there and the conversation from yesterday. Simultaneously, their faces reddened, "before you arrived."

Marinette bit her lip and ducked her head as Adrien cleared his throat. A boisterous and joy-filled voice filled the air, reaching the ears of the two. Stationed across the park and drawing people from all over was the famous Parisian ice cream cart of Andre Glacier. Adrien glanced at Marinette, a smile spreading over his face. "Marinette, let's get some ice cream from Andre."

Marinette had the chance to nod her head before Adrien grabbed her hand and ran to the beloved vendor. They both stopped in front of the cart, and Andre greeted them warmly, his eyes crinkling.

"Marinette and Adrien, are you here to enjoy some of Andre's ice cream today?"

"Of course," Marinette replied. "It's the best ice cream in all of Paris."

Andre turned around and immediately began scooping some ice cream, explaining the flavors as he moved. "Blackberry and peppermint, an explosive mix–that's a fact. But often times, it's the opposites that attract."

Adrien accepted the ice cream, immediately taking a small bite. The flavors did indeed contrast, but like Andre said, they exploded with a delicious combination. He licked his lips. "It's perfect."

Marinette rubbed her cheek, feeling a familiar burn. They waved goodbye to Andre and walked over to a nearby bench. Adrien offered her the other spoon, and the two began to happily eat away at their desert.

"Andre's ice cream is the best," Adrien said.

"It really is, and they say that it's magical ice cream."

"I've heard that too."

"Do you believe it's magical?" Marinette asked quietly, scooping another bite.

Adrien looked at Marinette. She was nibbling on her spoon, unaware of his stare, and reclined back on one arm. The wind blew strands of hair into her face, and she unconsciously swiped them behind her ear. She turned for another bite and met Adrien's gaze. His breath hitched, and a familiar voice sang in the back of his mind: _blackberry for her hair and blueberry just like her sky blue stare_. Adrien gulped and turned away, muttering, "I think so."

Adrien suddenly felt the need to change the subject. "So," he started, clearing his throat, "what's your favorite color?"

Marinette giggled causing Adrien to quirk his eyebrow in bewilderment. Marinette saw his confusion and shook her head.

"Nothing. The question just caught me off guard."

Adrien ran a hand threw his hair and jokingly asked, "Is it so strange to want to get to know someone?"

Marinette softly smiled. "Not at all. Pink. Are you a dog or cat person?"

"Cat." Marinette made a face as she offered him the cone. Adrien chuckled and held up a hand in refusal. Marinette began nibbling on the dry wafer as he asked, "I'm guessing that you're a dog person?"

"No," Marinette said, shaking her head. She looked Adrien in the eye and said with complete seriousness, "I'm a hamster person."

"That wasn't even an option! If we're going with favorites, sure, but you asked cat or dog."

Marinette shrugged. "It can't be helped."

Adrien sighed and leaned back. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he asked, "Then can you at least tell me why both are so awful that you can't even choose one?"

"They aren't awful." Marinette rolled her eyes. "Dogs are cute and loving, but I can't see myself ever having one. Cats…"

Marinette stopped eating. An image of her black cat, crime-fighting partner flashed in her mind. His recent behavior towards her counterpart confused Marinette. Ever since Hawk Moth's downfall things haven't been smooth between them. Figuring Chat Noir was stressed about losing the Butterfly Miraculous as well, Marinette had wanted to talk to him about it after the attack from Ananta Haine, but he left before she could try. She wasn't sure why, but it felt as if Chat Noir was blaming her. For what, she didn't know. Marinette sighed and set the cone to the side. "Cats, I just don't understand them."

Adrien instantly picked up on Marinette's mood change. She seemed to deflate and had a troubled expression. He gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Marinette, are you okay?"

Marinette sat up, realizing she had gotten carried away with her thoughts. Embarrassed, she quickly stammers out, "Y-yeah, I was just… thinking… that yesterday sure was crazy, right?"

"It was definitely eventful."

"I've never seen Chloe act that way before," Marinette carried on, relieved that he was going along with the subject change. "She clung to you and begged you to stay friends with her. Do you know why she did that?"

Adrien looked down at his hands. He knew exactly why, and it wasn't just her. "Kagami too."

"What?"

Adrien blushed, realizing he had said that out loud. "Er, nothing," he covered, "I think Lila being akumatized was more of a shock. She appeared to be in a good mood when I left the classroom. Do you know what happened?"

Marinette nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Really? I don't recall. It all just happened so fast, you know?"

Marinette bit her lip and looked away. She said softly, "Actually, that's a lie. I do know because… I'm the reason."

Marinette paused, waiting for Adrien to express shock or anger. He didn't say anything, allowing her to collect her thoughts. Adrien knew Lila and Marinette didn't get along, so he patiently waited for her to continue, knowing that saying anything would just put her on the defense.

"Lila," Marinette resumed, "like everyone else, knew you're hurting. However, she seemed to think she could take advantage of that to climb higher in society. Something about your image."

Adrien stiffened, realizing that Lila had been talking about the same thing as his mother. A ball formed in his stomach as it occurred to him that other people might approach him for the same reason. There were only a few options an influential like his could take, so naturally anyone would take the chance.

"I couldn't stand the thought of her talking about you like that."

Adrien blinked. Marinette's hand were clenched and though she was looking down, he could clearly see the frustration on her face.

"You're a human being too," she said. The anger she felt from her conversation with Lila returned, and she could feel tears prick at the corner of her eyes, "and you're in pain. For someone to want to take advantage of that is just wrong!"

The ball in Adrien's stomach instantly dissipated as he pulled Marinette into a hug. She squeaked in surprise as his arms wrapped her in a warm embrace. Adrien held her tight, overwhelmed with an emotion he could only describe as appreciation. Her genuine kindness seemed reached into his soul and instantly soothed him, making him forget about all of his problems. Marinette was gentle, honest, and trusting. Being around her left him refreshed and happy. To him, she was a dear friend that he neve wanted to lose. Adrien frowned. No, that wasn't right. To him, Marinette was–

"A-adrien?"

Marinette's timid voice jerked him out of his thoughts, and reality and reason slammed into him. Adrien pushed her back and turned away, unable to look her in the eyes at the moment. His face was hot, and he knew it was at its reddest.

"S-sorry," he forced out.

Marinette shook her head, not sure how to respond to the sudden embrace. Her heart was racing and her mind was rejoicing, but her body could only sit there in stunned silence. Adrien glanced back, worried as to why she hadn't responded. They made eye contact and Marinette blurted out, "I liked it!"

Silence filled the air, and the two became acutely aware of the public around them. A gust of wind blew and kicked up fallen leaves. A child ran holding the string to a kite, screaming in innocent delight. Adrien and Marinette stared at each other, unsure on the best way to proceed. Adrien gulped. "Um, we should–"

"Yes?"

"We should continue."

Marinette made a strangled noise, and her face turned crimson.

"The questions," Adrien said quickly, mentally kicking himself. "We should continue the questions."

Marinette nodded, her mind racing to think of something to ask. Her eyes searched around her, looking for anything that could spur them away from the silence. Her gaze landed on the kid that had run by and traveled up to their parent.

"Adult," she said, her brain working to force complete sentences. "What do you want to do after school?"

Adrien took a moment before answering, pondering her question. His cheeks still burned, but they were slowly cooling off as he focused. Finally he admitted, "I've never really thought about it."

"Really? Is it you just don't know yet?"

Adrien shook his head, a frown gradually forming along his brow. "Father always had me in modelling, so I've just assumed that's what I would do."

Marinette spoke slow, carefully choosing her words, "Now that your father is… no longer able to… keep you in modelling, you now have the opportunity to think about what you want to do for yourself."

Adrien soaked in her words. She was right. He now had the freedom to pursue a passion. As long as it didn't hurt his family's image, his mother shouldn't disapprove. A bitter taste developed in his mouth. "I guess that's something to think about now."

Marinette was suddenly reminded of how fresh everything was as Adrien's conduct made it easy to forget. If she wasn't Ladybug, it would be easy to forget that there was a new threat. Despite the news broadcast about Ananta Haine, the civilians seemed to have returned to their everyday lives (whether it was for obliviousness or just out of desire for a moment of security). Marinette bit her lip. Most people anyways. After losing his father, Adrien Agreste has barely shown his emotions towards the situation. He's remained calm and collected if not slightly more reserved.

Marinette reached out, her heart clenching at the thought of how much pain he was repressing, but caught herself before she could grab his hand. She clenched her hand. "Adrien?"

"Yes?" Adrien pulled himself from his thoughts and looked at Marinette. Her eyes were big and sorrowful.

"A-are you okay?" Marinette asked, scared she was overstepping a line. However she would never forgive herself if she didn't try and reach out to him. "It's only been three days since… your father was arrested."

Adrien visibly stiffened but didn't say anything. Marinette continued, "I just want to make sure that you're okay. I-it's okay to grieve or get angry..."

Marinette strailled off as they both thought back to the night of Hawk Moth's downfall on the rooftop. Chat Noir's words hung between them like a wall neither aware was there.

Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "To be honest, I don't know. I'm still thinking about it, and I don't want to talk about it right now." He glanced over at Marinette. "But when I do, I'll be sure to come to you."

They shared a brief smile before Adrien straightened up. "Right," he said, "I know you want to be a fashion designer, but what are your plans?"

"I guess just hope to impress someone enough with my designs to get a shot," Marinette said lightly swinging her feet. "I've designed for Jagged Stone, but I don't know if it will be enough. Alya seems to think that I should start a blog advertising my work."

Adrien nodded, thinking about his own connections. "That would definitely be helpful. My mother is an actress, so she's worked on sets with different costume designers. I could see if she can give me a name or two, if you want?"

Marinette beamed up at Adrien, and he absentmindedly put his hand to his chest.

"That would be amazing! If you did that, I would love you forever." Marinette blushed slightly and threw her hands up. "Not that I don't already love you. I mean, I don't love you. What? Why would I love you? That would just be…"

Marinette nervously laughed as she trailed off before clearing her throat. "I would appreciate that."

"Oh!" Marinette exclaimed, remembering a past event. "I just remembered that my parents once catered for a movie set."

"Really? That's pretty cool, Marinette. Do you know which movie?"

"Unfortunately no. I wasn't able to go since I was busy with school, and I've long since forgotten the name."

"That's too bad," Adrien said. "Speaking of your parents. If you don't mind me asking, how are they doing? Saturdays must be a busy time for them."

"They're doing great. Saturdays are always busy, but we handle them pretty well." Marinette checked her phone. "Though I should probably go. It's getting close to rush time."

Adrien frowned as he stood up. Offering her his hand, he said, "I hope taking you away from them on such a busy day isn't causing them stress. Can I give you a ride home?"

"I would like that," Marinette gladly accepted. "However, I wouldn't worry. I usually get mornings or evenings to myself before helping."

As the two began walking towards the Agreste car, Marinette pondered aloud, "Now that I think about it, my mother did seem really tired. Last night she even broke a coffee mug, so it's probably best that I return. It'll be good for her to get a break."

"Let's get you home then. " Adrien opened the door with a small bow. He said with a smile, "After you."

Marinette giggled and curtsied before hopping in. They rode the short distance to the bakery in enthusiastic conversation and short bouts of giggles.

"I didn't know you were such a troublemaker when you were young," Marinette said after catching her breath. "Though if I had a cousin that looked just like me, I would have probably done the same."

Adrien smiled fondly at the memory. "Telling you the story makes me miss him and the fun we had. I hope he comes to visit again soon."

The car stopped and Adrien got out to open the door for Marinette. They stood in front of the entrance, neither wanting to really leave. Marinette brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I had a lot of fun today."

"I did too."

"I guess I should head inside." Marinette gave a small wave and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Marinette turned back around as Adrien walked up and gently took her hand. It was small and easily fit in his "Thank you," he started, "for standing by me, talking to me, all of it. I really appreciate what you've done. I appreciate you."

A blush dusted Marinette's cheeks, and she softly responded, "I'm just glad I could help."

"I'll see you around, Marinette." Adrien squeezed her hand before leaving. Marinette watched until his car was out of sight, cradling her hand against her heart.

The door _dinged_ her arrival. Her father was behind the counter covered in flour, moving back and forth with various pastries. He looked up when she entered and smiled in relief.

"Marinette," he said, "I'm so glad you're back. I need you help. We have many togo orders that need to be completed, and I'm really behind schedule."

"Of course, papa," Marinette said, immediately picking up an apron. "Is maman upstairs?"

Tom balanced two trays on one hand as he maneuvered a third from the oven. "Your mother isn't here."

Marinette frowned and took one of the trays out of his hands. "Where is she?"

"She said she had an order she needed to fix, but that was before I opened the bakery."

Tom finally cleared his hands and took a deep breath. He looked at his daughter. His eyes were tired and full of concern. "She should have been back by now."

Marinette picked up two piping bags and handed one to her father. "Let's finish this work first, and then we'll try to call her. I'm sure she's fine, papa."


	8. Chapter 8

Sabine slowly opened her eyes and let out a groan. There was a heavy pressure in her head, leaving her feeling drained. She tried to lift her hand but found that she couldn't. Another jerk of the wrist clarified that her hands were cuffed behind her back. Eyes now wide open, Sabine tried to sit up, but the pressure intensified. She fell back with another groan, squeezing her eyes to try to dull the pain.

"Headache? That would be the drugs."

Sabine cracked an eye open. The room was barren with the only light coming from a large window. Across, fully encompassed in the light, stood Emilie. She was transformed in an outfit that Sabine didn't completely recognize though she knew her voice. A purple chiffon elven-cape, rounded to look like butterfly wings, cascaded around a dark blue dress designed to look like peacock feathers. The Butterfly Miraculous's cane was strapped her side with a purple belt.

"I have never had them myself, but I am assuming it's due to the drugs."

Something clicked into place and Sabine said, "You combined the Miraculouses."

"Indeed. Wasn't too hard to figure out. My precious, Duusu, was more than willing to inform me." Ananta Haine sashayed over to Sabine, delicately fanning herself with the telltale Peacock fan. The cocktail hat obscured her face, so it wasn't until Ananta Haine was standing in front of her did Sabine realize her skin was indigo.

"Emilie," Sabine whispered, "What happened to you?"

Ananta Haine glanced down at her hand. "Oh, this? I thought I already told you; you dealt quite the blow. I suppose this is just a _side effect_."

"Let me go."

Ananta Haine tapped her fan against her lips and squinted her eyes in thought. "No. Kind of silly of you to ask. I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of kidnapping you to just let you go upon request. Now if you said 'please'..."

She smirked down at Sabine. "I might get you a chair."

"My family knows I'm here," Sabine said, feeling an unpleasant emotion stir in the pit of her stomach. "The cops will be here soon."

"Where is here?" Ananta Haine asked. Her lips stretched into a grin at the uncertainty in the woman's eyes. "I am going to call your bluff, Sabine. Your family doesn't know you're here, nor do they know about our past."

"How do you–"

"You're here. Alone. That is proof enough."

Sabine shut her eyes as the reality of the situation sunk in: she had made a mistake. Tom didn't know of her whereabouts, Marinette didn't even know she had left, and she… she had willingly walked into the lion's den unarmed, foolishly thinking that talking would have fixed everything. Sabine's mind drifted to their fight at the Eiffel Tour, remembering where talking had gotten them then.

Seeming to know the thoughts running through Sabine's mind, Ananta Haine rolled her eyes. "Don't start crying," she said. "I'm not going to do anything to you yet. I have priorities."

Ananta Haine walked back to the center of the light. She held out an elegant hand, and a butterfly obediently landed in her palm.

"I have always been an entertainer," Ananta Haine said, "so I couldn't resist having someone witness my triumph."

She released the butterfly, and it fluttered out the window. "Fly little Akuma."

"Who do you plan to manipulate this time?"

Ananta Haine shrugged. "Anyone will work."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir will stop them," Sabine said, struggling to sit up. The rope around her ankles made it difficult.

"I would expect such. Even if I were to–Oh, that was fast." Ananta Haine held up a finger and winked. "Shadow Taker, you have been bullied for the last time. Use these powers to exact revenge on those who have wronged you."

Ananta Haine cleared her throat. "Now what was I saying? Oh, yes. Even if I were to fight against them in person, I am most certain that I will fail."

"Then why do you keep fighting?" Sabine asked. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I have a different idea in mind," Ananta Haine responded, studying her nails. "Yesterday's attack was a means to see their abilities for myself albeit it was a little disappointing on my sponsee's behalf. Today will simply be reconnaissance."

"You're horrible for attacking children," Sabine said, that feeling in her stomach growing.

"Sabine, do you know why Gabriel always attacked children more than adults?" Without waiting for an answer, Ananta Haine continued, "Gabriel akumatized children more because they are still developing. Their emotions, and therefore thoughts, are out of control. Easy to manipulate. I can at least give him credit for that."

She held up a ring and despite the poor lighting, Sabine could see it was silver. Ananta Haine caught Sabine looking and said, "Pretty, isn't it? It is far more valuable than any ring, and today it will be of utmost use to me."

Ananta Haine plucked a feather from her hand. "They should be finishing up about now with Shadow Taker."

"Little Amok, create what I desire," Ananta Haine said and infused the feather with the ring. She held out her hand and squinted her eyes. Slowly a small dark mass appeared. It shifted and shaped according to Ananta Haine's conducting. She swiped her hand and the mass dispelled, revealing a small black bird. It glided over and perched on Ananta Haine's hand. She ran a finger down its breast and said, "You will be my eyes."

Ananta Haine tossed up her hand, and the bird took flight. It soared out of the room, cawing its song as it went. Wind swept under its wings and carried it over Paris. Beady black eyes scavenged the city, keenly looking for the targets. They narrowed in on a fast moving object. Target found, the bird dove through the air towards the fight. It slowed and found a place on light post. Its pupils widened, and Ananta Haine watched the encounter come to an end.

Ladybug released the purified butterfly and blankly watched it get lost in the light of the sun. She turned her head to see Chat Noir also watching. They made eye contact. The beeping of a Miraculous sounded between them but neither moved.

"This is where we usually fist bump," Ladybug said, unable to put the enthusiasm behind her words.

"Is it."

Chat Noir's voice rang just as hollow. They held eye contact a moment longer before simultaneously turning away. The distance between them was painfully clear now. Ladybug turned to leave, but Chat Noir grabbed her hand.

"Ladybug, I..." he said. "I don't want our masks between us anymore. Please."

Ladybug sighed. "What are you asking, Chat?"

"Let me reveal myself to you. I need you to–"

"Chat Noir, I don't have time for this. I'm about to change back."

"So then change back! I don't want anymore secrets between us. Let us see each other."

Ladybug shook her, feeling a headache start to form. She was tired. All she wanted was to get back. "I'm leaving."

"Ladybug, I love you."

Ladybug paused. Her shoulders drooped. "Chat Noir," she whispered. "Please, not right now."

She swung away before giving him a chance to respond. However Chat Noir couldn't say anything. He could only watch after her, feeling another piece of him break away.

Ananta Haine had seen everything, thoroughly amused by the tension. Even though she was watching through the eyes of her Amok, she could see and hear clearly. When Ladybug took off, Ananta Haine commanded, "Follow her."

Her bird instantly took to the sky, flying after the swiftly departing red and black superheroine. Eventually Ladybug stopped on a balcony, and the bird settled on a nearby chimney. Ananta Haine watched hungrily, unaware that she was holding her breath.

"Oh Sabine," she whispered as the mask faded away. Ananta Haine's eyes widened, and she shakily laughed. She beamed at the bound raven-haired woman. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her face was flushed with joy. Her voice caught in her throat as she said, "I'm so happy."

Seeing the bliss on the villain's face, Sabine was struck with an intense fear. Ananta Haine de-transformed and strode over, the smile never leaving. Her two Kwamis dutifully followed her. Duusu was happily swimming about, but Nooroo looked utterly miserable. Emilie kneeled in front of Sabine and gently cupped her cheek. A couple tears escaped as she said, "I know Ladybug's identity. Do you want to guess? I'll give you a hint."

Emilie leaned in close to Sabine's ear and whispered, "她是你的女兒."

Standing, Emilie watched with satisfaction the horror spread across Sabine's face. She swiped dust off her blouse and then waved for Nooroo to come over. He immediately obeyed, his head bent. "Keep her company for _old time's sake_. I have a letter to write to our dear superheroine. It would be rude to keep the good news to myself."

With a parting smirk, Emilie descended from the lair with Duusu at her side. Nooroo hovered in front of his old master. Sabine was staring at the floor, still in shock. The sound of the trap door closing jarred her, and the tears broke free with a strangled cry. Her wails echoed through the empty room, sending shivers down the ancient Kwami's being. He reached out to console her, but then thought better of it.

"Sabine, I am truly sorry," he said. "I wish I could be of some help."

"What does she plan to do now?" Sabine asked, her voice hoarse.

"I am not sure. Master does not discuss–"

"Don't call her your master!"

Nooroo flinched at her words. Sabine's eyes were enough to make him turn away. The pain shined brightly in her grey eyes, desperately calling out for help. She looked like a wounded animal, bound and defenseless to the approaching predator. Guilt washed over Nooroo. He said softly, "She is my master. There is nothing I can do."

"My daughter will win," Sabine said with a nod as if everything was certain. "She always wins."

Nooroo didn't answer; there was no need. Sabine knew the answer. With her identity a secret, Ladybug always had equal ground or higher than the villains. Now that she was exposed as the daughter of the enemy's hostage… it was just a matter of when and where. The two sat in silence until Emilie returned. The trap door opened, and Emilie ascended humming a tune. In her hand was a white envelope.

"I thought about asking for your address," Emilie said, a small smile teasing her lips, "but I know where you live."

Sabine glared up at the blonde, but she only responded with a smirk. "Duusu, transform me."

Sabine closed her eyes against the bright flash of light. When she re-opened them, Ananta Haine was dressed in only the Peacock's disguise. Ananta Haine brought out her ring and remade the black bird from before. It perched on her arm and took the letter in its beak. She ran a hand down the iridescent plumage before sending it off.

Ananta Haine glanced over at Sabine. "I'm sorry. I forgot to ask if there was anything you wanted me to say on your behalf. Don't worry. You will get your chance to tell her soon. Come Nooroo."

The window slowly closed as the villainess made her exit, leaving Sabine in the darkness of her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

"_I promise no harm will come to Gabriel Agreste."_

"_Chat, I don't know what you're planning to do. This is really out of character… but I trust you."_

_Chat Noir paused, gazing at the man in front of him. His eyes were cold, but a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. A challenge. Chat Noir clenched his jaw, his heart racing. "Thank you. I'll be out in sixty seconds."_

_Gabriel chuckled. "I hope you aren't planning to intimidate me. I can tell you now it won't work."_

"_I know." Taking a deep breath, Chat Noir closed his baton and hooked it to his belt. "You have nothing to say to Ladybug or Chat Noir, but I'm hoping you will at least talk to your son."_

"_Adrien? What–" _

"_Plagg, de-transform me." The black suit dissolved, and Adrien Agreste sat in front of his father. Plagg silently fell into Adrien's waiting hands, sensing now was not the time to comment. The young Agreste fed the Kwami, giving his father a second to process the reveal. _

_Gabriel laughed, the sound bitter and short, prompting Adrien to look up from the ancient being. Composing himself, only his white knuckles an indicator to his emotions, Gabriel calmly said, "I had my suspicions. Tell me. When I akumatized your bodyguard–"_

"_Wayhem. He's a fan."_

"_Interesting. I'm shocked. I'll admit that, but I still won't say anything. In fact, knowing your identity is all the more reason for me to stay silent."_

_Adrien glared at him. His voice shook as he asked, "Are you two working together?"_

"_Obviously not."_

"_Then why won't you speak?"_

"_To protect you." Gabriel leaned forward. "Everything that I have done has been to ensure your safety and success."_

"_Liar. All you've ever done is imprison and tell me lies."_

"_Is it really so hard to believe that I'm doing this for your protection?"_

"_Then what about mom? Your betrayal is hurting both of us. Are you claiming to be protecting her as well?"_

"_Your mother is–she is a lot stronger than you think."_

"_Drop the act. The only person you're protecting is yourself. If you really wanted to protect us, you would give up their identity." When Gabriel didn't reply, Adrien stood up with a sigh and made his way to the door. "You're stubborn until the end, and time is up. Plagg, transform me."_

"_I wonder if you had known about my identity before my defeat, would you have revealed yourself?"_

_Chat Noir paused and looked back. Gabriel stared at him, his face infuriatingly unreadable. _

"_I suppose you're too young to understand," Gabriel muttered. Chat Noir stepped towards him, ready to bite back, but Gabriel held up a hand and continued, "I can't tell you their identity, but I will give you an idea of who you are up against."_

_Chat Noir relaxed and nodded his head. "Thank you."_

Adrien gazed up at the evening sky, reclined against a chimney. The rough brick dug through his shirt, pulling at his skin, but he didn't mind. He was afraid he would blow away, and the discomfort kept him alert. Plagg sat beside him. The little Kwami was quiet but stole glances at his holder every few seconds.

Adrien sighed. "I've never known you to hold back if you've had something to say. Cat got your tongue?"

Plagg's ears drooped. "I'm just worried about you, kid. You've been quiet since your conversation with Ladybug, and I barely had time to recharge before you were out your bedroom window."

"I'm sorry, Plagg," Adrien said. "I couldn't handle being home, but I'm fine now."

Adrien stood up and stretched. He tried to muster up a smile for his friend, but he ended up turning away with another sigh. Plagg floated up to his side.

"If you want to stay out longer, I don't mind," Plagg said. "I'm only asking that you talk to me."

Adrien looked out over the skyline. Structures of different shapes and sizes were outlined against the horizon. The yellow and orange from the setting sun emphasized their lines, making the view look like a scene from a painting. A silhouette flock of bird flew across, completing the picture.

"I wanted it to be her, Plagg." Adrien swallowed hard and shook his head. "I would like to stay out a bit longer, if that's okay with you."

Plagg searched blonde's face, trying to find a crack in his carefully placed mask. He whispered, "Whatever you need, Adrien… as long as there's cheese of course."

"Thank you, Plagg. For everything."

For a second, Plagg felt the urge to say something more, but it was whisked away with him into the ring. Chat Noir flexed, deciding a run around the city will clear his mind. Taking a deep breath, he vaulted over the rooftop.

Alternating between leaps and pole launches, Chat Noir raced across the top of Paris. Cars below honked and the general chatter of the people rose as an indistinct chorus. He allowed the sounds to sink into him, trying to drown out the roaring in his ears and the pounding of his heart. An image of his masked lady bloomed in his mind: her eyes dimming in disappoint of his plea, the way she sighed and turned away, dismissing him. A slow burn trickled through his body. With a grunt, Chat Noir flipped over another smokestack. He landed on all fours, his breath coming out in short gasps. Gritting his teeth, Chat Noir looked up, ready to keep pushing forward, and paused.

In front of him was the Dupain bakery, specifically the lit and occupied balcony of the baker's daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He stood up, assessing whether his arrival was chance or subconscious desire and deciding that both were pleasant possibilities. His gaze roamed the small structure until they landed on the resident perched against the railing. Her head was in her hands, and her body seemed to be more held up by the railing rather than reclined against it. Chat Noir was struck with the realization that Marinette was crying.

"Marinette!"

Marinette jerked up at the sound of her name and looked around for the source of the voice, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes. She had asked Tikki to give her a few moments, so she had assumed she would be alone. She looked up and saw the outline of a figure crouched on her roof. She followed the outline until she found a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Chat Noir?"

Upon calling his name, the hero landed on the balcony with feline grace. He approached Marinette carefully, his eyes wide and full of concern. Marinette casually stepped away with a smile, cautious to keep her hands behind her back, concealing a piece of paper. "What brings you to my balcony tonight? Is there another attack?"

"What happened?" Chat Noir asked, ignoring her question.

Marinette's smile tightened. "I'm not sure I follow. Wouldn't you know best if there was–"

"I saw you crying."

There was a moment of silence and then, "I think you were mistaken."

"Your eyes are red."

"It's cold outside."

"It's a warm night."

"I must be getting sick."

"Marinette, you can tell me."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm–" The paper crinkled in her hand, and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Marinette clenched her jaw, fighting to keep them from falling. She carefully breathed out through her nose. "I'm fine."

Chat Noir reached out a gently swiped a stray tear. "Please don't lie to me."

For a second, both of them forgot that they weren't well acquainted in these forms. Tears ran down Marinette's cheeks at the tender touch, but Chat Noir steadily wiped each one away. The paper felt heavy in her hand and without thinking, she whispered, "She has my mother."

Chat Noir paused, instinctually knowing to whom she was referring. His heart was beating rapidly, but he kept his voice steady as he asked, "Why would Ananta Haine take your mother?"

The question hung in the air poised like the blade of a guillotine. Marinette slowly brought her hand up to Chat Noir's. She glanced over at the trap door, aware Tikki could hear everything. Marinette looked up at Chat Noir, and she saw in his eyes that he knew the answer. She squeezed his hand. This wasn't how she wanted it to happen. She wasn't sure if she had wanted it to happen at all. Marinette took a shaky breath, knowing he needed to hear it. The tears fell harder as she choked out, "I'm Ladybug."

"Of course you are," Chat Noir murmured, caressing her cheeks. His lips quivered as he gave her a soft smile. Tears ran freely down his face, and seeing them, Marinette started to openly sob.

"I'm sorry, Kitty," she cried. "I'm so sorry."

Chat Noir pulled her close to his chest, muffling her sobs. He ran his hand up and down her back, the sound of her wails repeatedly stabbing his heart. Looking up at the sky, he took long gulps of air in an attempt to regain control. The sky was glittering with stars that shined in a blurred light, and despite the warm night, Chat Noir felt cold.

"She wants a trade," Marinette whispered. "My Miraculous for my mother."

"We're not giving it to her. We'll rally the other heroes and–"

"I don't have the time. We meet in an hour."

"That's more than enough time. It would only take–"

"She has my mother, Chat," Marinette yelled. Her fists pounded against his chest, and though he barely felt them, the crack in her voice felt as though the air had been knocked out of him. Her hits weakened into a desperate cling, and Marinette gasped for air, "and I can't do anything. I don't even know when she learned my identity. She's been one step ahead this entire time, and I… I'm nothing but a useless Ladybug!"

"That's not true, Marinette. You are a wonderful Ladybug. Paris would have been lost long ago if not for you." Chat Noir gulped. "You've saved all of us countless times. You don't have to do this alone though."

"I'll fix this, Marinette," he promised. He buried his face in her hair and stole a second for himself, allowing himself to believe in another time when it could have been. Chat Noir squeezed Marinette one last time before gently pushing her away. "I'll fix everything."

Marinette stared down at the letter in her hand. "What could you possibly do? She has us outsmarted."

Chat Noir smirked and brushed the bangs away from her eyes. "Trust me, Princess. This alley cat has an idea. I'll be back in half an hour."

Chat Noir turned to leave, but Marinette grabbed his arm. "I'm coming with you."

"Marinette, please. Let me help you." Chat Noir put his hand over hers. "Use this time to calm down. We need our focused Ladybug to bring down this villain."

Marinette sniffled and nodded her head. Chat Noir knelt down on one knee and brought her hand up to his lips. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my Bugaboo."

He gave her hand a quick squeeze and left.

Chat Noir moved quickly. He could feel hot anger and drowning sorrow fighting to consume him, but he pushed those down, knowing he needed a clear head for the conversation that lay in wait for him. They had made the mistake of allowing the man to only say what he wanted, but not this time. He would not leave until Gabriel Agreste confessed the identity of Ananta Haine. Innocent people were being hurt, and as Chat Noir landed in front of the police precinct that held his father, he pondered what it would take for him to make things right. Locking his baton in place, he entered the building.

A dozen eyes turned to him upon entrance. Chat Noir waved and said, "I need to privately speak with Gabriel Agreste."

Any idle chatter stopped as his request sunk in. One officer stepped forward. He sported the same blue uniform as everyone and had curly brown hair tucked under a blue cap. "Gabriel Agreste," he said, "is under strict–"

"No visitation rules until after his trial. Yes, I am aware."

"Then you also know the answer."

"An innocent civilian has been taken prisoner by Ananta Haine, and Gabriel Agreste knows her identity and whereabouts. I'm not here to visit; I'm here to interrogate."

"I understand the urgency of the situation, but you still don't have the authority to interrogate someone in police custody." The officer nodded to someone, and they ruffled through a stack of papers. The officer motioned to a desk chair. "We will interrogate the Mr. Agreste, and in the mean time, you can fill out a missing person's report with my associate."

Anger flared, briefly taking the reigns within Chat Noir. "Ladybug and I risk our lives everyday to save all of you, so I think I have every authority to question the man we worked to bring down. If our presence means so little to the Parisian police force, then maybe you no longer need our help in keeping the citizens safe."

Tension swelled to an uncomfortable level in the building. The officer stared hard at Chat Noir and Chat Noir held his gaze. After a moment, the officer motioned for Chat Noir to take a seat.

"Let's chat," he said. Chat Noir sat down, and everyone else quickly went about their business. The officer sat across, folded his hands, and leaned forward. "Chat Noir, on behalf of the entire Paris Police Prefecture, I would like to thank you for all of your hard work. You, Ladybug, and the other heroes have worked so hard to bring down Hawk Moth and ensure the city's safety, but now it is our turn. You have done your job, now let us do ours."

Chat Noir mirrored his stance. "Our job isn't finished until the Miraculouses have been returned. The police may deal with normal criminal activity, but once those criminals obtain powers, they become _our _responsibility."

"Mr. Agreste no longer has his Miraculous, therefore he is a 'normal criminal' for us to handle."

"That man knows information connected to Ananta Haine."

"And we will get him to confess," the officer countered. "I would like to remind you, Chat Noir, that our force is compiled of trained experts capable of keeping Paris safe with or without volunteer vigilantes."

"Then please use that experience to realize the time sensitivity of this situation. People's lives are in danger, and if I can get him to talk faster, then you should let me interrogate him."

The officer twiddled a pen between his fingers, his eyes unfocused as he thought over everything. Finally he set the pen down and said, " will be allowed a supervised interrogation of Gabriel Agreste."

"I need to be alone with him."

"And you will, however I will be watching from another room."

"That can't happen."

"Why not? Those are my terms. If you don't like them, then there will be no interrogation," the officer said, raising an inquisitive brow.

"It'll compromise my civilian identity."

The officer groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Fine. But don't expect to be able to do this again."

Chat Noir nodded and stood up. "I understand. Thank you."

"Sure, kid," the officer said, grabbing his keys and standing up. "Let's just get this done."

Chat Noir sat in the interrogation room, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for his father to arrive. The door opened, and his instinct was to stand. Instead Chat Noir steepled his fingers as Gabriel was led to his chair. An awkward silence hung in the air while the officer chained him to the table. Chat Noir nodded once more in appreciation as he left the room. Alone, the two men acknowledged each other.

"Father."

"Son. What brings you to," Gabriel clinked his cuffs, "summon me again? I'm a very busy man."

"I didn't realize you were one for humor."

Gabriel's lip twitched. "If you're here for more information, I already told you what I can say."

"I need her name. Ananta Haine has taken a prisoner; an innocent civilian is missing because of her."

Gabriel frowned but said, "That changes nothing. When it comes to safety, yours is of utmost importance."

Chat Noir rolled his eyes and stood up. "What are you protecting me from? I brought you down. I can protect myself. You're only causing trouble by staying silent."

He began pacing back and forth, increasingly becoming agitated. "It's like you don't realize the harm you've caused. Families refuse to be associated with us. Nathalie had to leave to recover. Mom is… being strong, but it's obvious that–"

"Wait," Gabriel interrupted. "Nathalie had to leave?"

Chat Noir scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "That's what I'm guessing. Mom said that she took an extended vacation, so I thought it was to recover from the shock of your betrayal."

"Nathalie took a vacation? Unlikely." Gabriel sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "I know I said she would do whatever it takes, but I didn't think…."

Chat Noir sat down and evenly asked, "What aren't you telling me?"

Gabriel stared hard at Chat Noir as if looking for the correct answer to give. When Gabriel spoke, his voice was low and tired.

"A couple years ago, your mother was gravely injured. I don't know what happened. She returned beaten, bloody, and collapsed before I could question her. My only clues were the Miraculouses she brought back: the Peacock and the Butterfly. The Peacock's had been damaged, and I can only assume that whatever damaged the Miraculous also damaged her. I was determined to get answers and to bring her back to me. Using the Butterfly Miraculous and assuming the name, Hawk Moth, I sought out the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses to wake her up. I worked to continuously draw you and Ladybug out until I got your Miraculouses. That is until Nathalie thought of a different idea."

"Nathalie knew you were Hawkmoth?" Chat Noir asked. While the news was unexpected, he found that it didn't completely surprise him. He always knew she was loyal. This revelation just showed how loyal she was to his father.

"Yes, Nathalie has always known. When it was necessary, he sparingly used the Peacock Miraculous. She proposed that I use my Akuma to bring Emilie back. It worked and I was going to put the Miraculouses away for good, but Emilie was… changed. Damaged."

Chat Noir suddenly stood up, knocking his chair over. "Stop," he said. His face twisted in disbelief. "I know where you're going with this, and you're wrong."

Gabriel ignored him and continued, looking down at his hands as he spoke, "I knew I needed to fix her and that only your Miraculouses could do it. But your mother had plans of her own."

Chat Noir squeezed his eyes shut tight and shook his head. He threaded his fingers through his hair and turned away. "Stop it. You're lying to me."

Gabriel leaned forward, a sense of urgency creeping into his voice. "During my final fight to win your Miraculouses, she took Nathalie's Miraculous. She knew I would try and stop her, so she took mine as well. With both Miraculouses in her possession, your mother, Emilie Agreste, became Ananta Haine."

"Enough," Chat Noir yelled. He reached over the table and jerked Gabriel up by the shirt. Tears ran down his cheeks as he stared in a silent plea down at his father. "Please," he begged, "stop lying."

Gabriel cleared his throat, his face masked in indifference. "How can I stop, when I never even started?"

Chat Noir released him and slipped into his chair.

"So," Gabriel asked, "how will you proceed?"


	10. Chapter 10

Duusu swirled through the air around Emilie's chair, singing a wordless tune. Nooroo chased after her in an attempt to calm the Kwami, but she cried out her shrill song. Emilie calmly set her coffeecup on its saucer and rubbed her temples. A low but annoying burn thrummed behind her eyes.

"Duusu,' Emilie chirped. Both Kwamis instantly halted. At the call of her name, the ancient peacock flew around to face her master. Emilie scraped a manicured nail gently down the side of Duusu's head. "Let's keep it down, yes? Mommy's head hurts."

The Kwami purred, rubbing against the woman's hand. Nooroo silently watched from the side. His eyes drifted to the adjacent room that held the painting of his master, the painting that if touched in specific places would open–

"Nooroo."

Nooroo was startled out of his thoughts but quickly recovered. He immediately flew over to Emilie, his head bowed in submission.

"Carry this," Emilie said, motioning to a croissant on the platter before her. "I don't want it to be said that I mistreated Ladybug's mother."

Her eyes followed the purple Kwami as it carried out her order without a word. "Afterall, I'm a good master, aren't I?"

Nooroo lifted his head and met Emilie's gaze. Her bright green eyes bore into him, refusing to reveal even a drop of the thoughts held within her head. Her smile was gentle, but he knew of the fangs that hid behind those thin lips. The rough exterior of the pastry scraped against his arms as Nooroo cheerfully smiled. "Of course, Master."

Emilie stood up, brushed off her skirt, and made her way into the atelier with Nooroo and Duusu in tow. At the touch of her fingers, the trio began their descent. Though silent, Duusu swam around Emilie's head, moving her body to some unknown tune. The fluid but erratic shifts set Nooroo on edge. It would only take one bump in the small space, one graze of a tail feather, to break the thin ice that was Emilie's patience. He itched to chase after the broken being but that would only raise the risk of something going wrong, and Duusu would see it as a game.

Nooroo couldn't help the sigh of relief as the ceiling opened, allowing entrance to the lair and freedom to the flighty peacock. Emilie smirked, and Nooroo realized she knew he had been nervous.

Emilie stepped into the bare room with a flourish of her wrist. "Sabine," she called, "I brought you a snack. Don't worry, I didn't poison it this time."

Emilie's eyes adjusted quickly due to the streaming moonlight, subsequently making her freeze. Scattered debris and glass littered the floor, sparkling in the white light. She turned to see the still bound form of Sabine crouching where she had left her. Emilie slowly scanned the room, landing on a corner of shadows.

"Oh dear, it looks like I was interrupting something." She stepped further into the room, closer to the hostage, and said, "As an uninvited guest, it's rude to not introduce yourself."

Soundlessly the shadows moved, advancing, growing, and taking shape. The luminescence warped reality, and he emerged from the licking shadows like an entity born from darkness. Emilie's breath hitched but when she saw the green eyes, her lips curled into a grin.

"Chat Noir," she said and pointedly looked over his shoulder. "All alone?"

Chat Noir didn't respond, only stared. Emilie's hand went up to the two brooches. "How did you find me?"

"Gabriel confessed everything."

Emilie scoffed. "I find that hard to believe. He wouldn't expose me at the risk of his son. Think of the emotional damage it would have on him with both mother and father imprisoned."

Chat Noir swallowed hard and curled his fingers into a fist. His voice cracked as he said, "He would if his son was the one that asked."

The tension thickened as hero and villain stared at each other, realization setting in the latter. Sabine watched with wide eyes, uncomfortable and confused with the sudden change in atmosphere.

Emilie cleared her throat. "I suppose I can't use parental authority to make you hand over your Miraculous?"

Chat Noir snorted, but Emilie just shrugged. She swiped a few strands of hair out of her face with the grace of one used to being in front of a camera. "It didn't hurt to ask."

Sabine's wide eyes went wider at the exchange. "A-Adrien?"

Emilie rolled her eyes and lolled her head over her shoulder to gaze down at the hostage disdainfully. Her lip curled up in disgust. "Obviously, Sabine. Quite the coincidence, is it not? My son and your daughter chasing after our Miraculouses? Well, mine now."

Chat Noir furrowed his eyebrows. "Her Miraculous? I don't understand," he said looking between the two mothers. "You abducted her after learning about Ladybug's identity. How could she–"

"Abducted her?" Emilie touched her cheek as if stung, though her smirk contradicted the action. "My dear son, I never go to anyone. Sabine came here of her own free will. I just… ensured she stayed."

"Enough with the lies. As if I would believe Mrs. Cheng would willingly–"

"It's true, Adrien." Sabine said, cutting him off. She hung her head in shame. "I-I thought I could convince her… I wasn't thinking, and I've put you and Marinette in a dangerous position."

Chat Noir stared at Sabine, his brow scrunched as he tried to understand what she was saying. "Y-you…"

Emilie stepped in front of the woman, cutting off Chat Noir's view of her. She spoke in a soothing voice, tilting her head so that Chat Noir looked up at her. "Don't worry about her, son. This is a personal matter between Sabine and me. She wronged me and she needs to pay for it."

"Wronged you?" Sabine's voice squeaked from behind Emilie. "Emilie, you stole the Miraculouses and the book from my family."

"Pardon me, but do I hear the pot calling the kettle black? Those Miraculouses don't belong to your family."

"Finding and stealing are different."

Emilie whirled around, her eyes blazing with fury. "I found Duusu, and she _chose_ me–"

"Enough!" Chat Noir grabbed Emilie's shoulder and pushed her to the side. He stalked toward Sabine. His body shook as though struggling to support his weight, and his eyes were full of tears. "You've known about my mother… my father… and you've kept quiet all this time?"

"That's not true!" Sabine jerked up, her body surging forward with the desperate force to be believed. "Adrien, I swear I didn't–"

"That's right, Adrien. She's withheld the truth all this time." Emilie said, appearing from the shadows, her voice a slithering wisp of air. She looped her arms through Chat Noir's and laid her head on his shoulder. Her head fell back until her lips were near his ear. She whispered, "Just think: had she said something in the first place, we wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have been gone for so long. Your father wouldn't be in jail. She kept us apart, but you can fix this."

Faces of countless Parisians being used and twisted from their anger and frustration flitted through his mind. Marinette's sobs as she, cornered and exhausted, revealed herself to him, breaking a rule she swore to uphold. His father's betrayal yet the numb understanding as to why he did it. All of them raced circles in his head like a preview to a movie on repeat, each one waiting expectantly for him to fulfill his promise. Chat Noir's mouth dried and his voice came out hoarse. "I can fix this?"

Emilie straightened up and turned Chat Noir to face her, gently cupping his cheek with a cold delicate hand. "Yes, my precious son. With the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses, we can fix everything, regain the past… have a family again."

In the background, Chat Noir heard Sabine calling out to him, pleading to pay no attention to his mother's words. Emilie's grip tightened as if affected by what Sabine was saying, but Chat Noir ignored the woman. His eyes and ears remained focused on his mother's face. She rubbed gentle but firm circles with the pad of her thumb as she spoke, her eyes silently demanding him to keep looking at her. "We would play the piano together. Your father would be with us, happily listening. The three of us could even watch Solitude. I never got a chance to watch it with you."

Chat Noir's heart ached as he tried to draw up these images. He closed his eyes, leaning into his mother's touch… and then he saw it, clips and snippets of conversations, moments from his past all simmering to the surface. Each one a bubble popping with scalding clarity.

"_Her name is Ananta Haine… she'll do anything, sacrifice anyone, to get what she wants." His father's powerless body fell from the top of the Eiffel Tower, discarded like the wrapper on a newly received toy. His body limp, resigned to his fate._

"_She's been one step ahead this entire time, and I… I'm nothing!" Marinette crumbled against him, sobbing her apologies into his arms as she confessed her intent to relinquish the Ladybug Miraculous._

"_You never know, my precious son, people change.'" A man groveled at the feet of his mother as she leered down at him, desperate for her forgiveness, unable to afford losing his credibility. _

"_Emile was changed… damaged."_

_Gabriel folded in on himself, dropping all airs of importance as he took in the news of Nathalie's departure. "Nathalie take a vacation? Unlikely."_

"_What could you possibly do?" Marinette stared up at him, her eyes, which once held so much life, were now empty and reflected her broken spirit._

"_If you had known about my identity before my defeat, would you have revealed yourself?" Gabriel sat across from him, eyes piercing into his soul, looking for an answer that neither knew if really existed. Shadows framed his face, outlining his age and the weariness that was suddenly apparent. The same weariness he knew he would see if he were to look in a mirror. "So. How will you proceed?"_

Chat Noir opened his eyes, his breath coming out in short gasps. A familiar sting pricked the corners of his eyes.

"I love you, mom," he said, tears streaming. "I love you; I hope you know that."

Emilie smiled and pulled him into an embrace. Chat Noir closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his mother's arms. He gripped her tightly, trying to take deep and steady breaths. His body shook as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He could hear her heart beating against his chest. The repeating _lub-dub_ gave him a steady rhythm on which to concentrate.

Finally his body relaxed. He said, "I promise to fix everything."

Emilie let go and tried to step back, but Chat Noir tightened his grip. He uttered tiny whispers of 'I love you' and 'I promise' over and over again as Emilie began to struggle to get away. Her arms beat weakly against his black suit as she demanded he let her go, but he barely felt it, protected from minor injuries and his mind elsewhere. He shut his eyes and drowned out any background noise, only listening to his own steady breathing and the now erratic beating of his mother's heart. Burying his face against her shoulder, Chat Noir squeezed her one last time.

"Cataclysm."

Emilie stiffened and her flailing ceased. Chat Noir could feel her slip away, but he refused to open his eyes. It was only when he had nothing left to hold that he opened them. Black dust fell through his fingers, sprinkling an already established pile. Chat Noir stared at his hands, turning them over as if only realizing they were there. He flexed his fingers, the last of his mother's warmth vanishing.

Light gleamed off a hidden object within the remains. With a gulp, Chat Noir bent over to retrieve the item, pulling out the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculouses. They were speckled with ash, but he quietly wiped it off. His fingers lightly trembled as he cleaned the jewelry.

"Adrien…"

Chat Noir jumped, having forgotten he wasn't the only one. The frantic beeping of his ring reached his ears, and he turned around as his suit faded away. Plagg spiraled out of the ring and landed exhausted on the floor. Adrien immediately picked him up, cradling the ancient body in a hand. He glanced over at Sabine.

Sabine sat in the light, her face twisted in anguish. Adrien gave a weak smile. "Don't look at me like that."

"Your mother… What have you done?"

"I promised them I would fix everything." Adrien fondled the brooches in his hand, the metals cool against his sweaty palm. He swallowed hard as his thumb rubbed the bumpy surface of the Peacock Miraculous. "How did you know my mother?"

Sabine shook her head, unable to believe what she was seeing. Adrien took a step forward and she flinched. Frowning, Adrien stopped and sat on the ground.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Mrs. Cheng," he said.

"You murdered your mother."

"I did what I had to do." Adrien took a breath. "Please…"

Sabine bit her lip and looked away. "I met Emilie while catering for one of her films. I found out she was to star in an upcoming movie with Tibetan influence. I invited her to travel with me to China, so she could do some research for the role."

"Mom was great at acting," Adrien said, fondly remembering, "but that doesn't explain how you both obtained the Miraculouses."

Sabine's heart broke, but she continued. "My great-great-grandfather discovered the Miraculouses and the book at the base of a mountain when he was a boy. He quickly discovered their power, but he kept them hidden, knowing the power wasn't his to use. Later when he became the head of the family, he displayed the jewels and book as sacred family heirlooms. I suppose he was hoping that whoever had lost them would come back, but when they didn't, he decided that he would at least protect them. I wasn't aware at the time of the power they held; I thought they were just objects with a silly lore attached."

"I brought Emilie with me and introduced her to my family. We gave her a tour of our home and the city. The day before she left, I showed Emilie the Miraculouses and the book, along with other family heirlooms. The next morning Emilie was gone, taking with her the book and Peacock Miraculous. I don't know why she took them, but as I was the one who brought her, it became my duty to retrieve them. Your mother and I fought the day before she disappeared."

"You lost," Adrien said. Sabine nodded her head. He had fed Plagg during the time she was speaking, and the Kwami was now hovering beside him, quiet and despondent. Adrien furrowed his brows. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was being honest when I said I didn't know. Your mother disappeared along with the Miraculouses, so I assumed she had run off with them. When Hawkmoth made his debut, I thought he had taken her. I was powerless with useless information, but then you and Ladybug appeared–the two of you defeated that first akuma–and I knew that the true owner of those Miraculouses was nearby. I took that as a sign that I was no longer needed; I could leave it to the two of you." Sabine ran a hand through her hair. "Gabriel's reveal and downfall and Emilie's sudden reappearance are why I approached her. I was hoping she had answers. I didn't know…"

Sabine looked up to see Adrien attach the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculouses to his shirt, releasing Nooroo and Duusu from the jewelry. He stood up, but a wave of dizziness washed over him, bringing him to a knee.

Plagg immediately moved to his holder. "Adrien, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Plagg," Adrien said, waving the Kwami away. He took a second to regain his bearings before standing up.

Sabine looked between the Kwamis and the boy. Her voice shook as she asked, "What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to release you," he said with a jerk of his head. Nooroo and Plagg flew to Sabine and began to untie the ropes, "and then you are going to tell Ladybug to meet me. Tonight."

Sabine stood up and rubbed her sore wrists. She feared what he would try to do to her daughter, but in her current state she was vulnerable. "Where should I tell her to go?"

Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled out his lucky charm. He held it up to the moonlight, running the memory through his mind. "Tell her to meet me where it all began."


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette paced back and forth on her balcony, running her hands through her hair and sighing every couple laps. Tikki watched her holder with worried eyes from the side.

"Marinette," she said, "you need to calm down. We still have time."

"He should be back by now." Marinette gripped the railing of her balcony, her eyes searching the night for a familiar swift shadow. A pair of friendly green eyes. A mop of tussled blonde hair. Seconds passed in silence. Marinette turned away and beelined for the hatch. "We're leaving. It's been almost an hour. She's probably already there with my mother, and I–"

"Marinette!" Tikki flew in front of the door, blocking the girl's out-stretched hand. Her voice was firm as she scolded the distressed heroine. "Have more faith in your partner. Has Chat Noir ever failed you before?"

Marinette's voice was quiet as she said, "No…"

"No. He hasn't. So why would you doubt him now?"

All energy left Marinette in a huff and she plopped to the ground, dropping her head into her hands. Tikki softened upon seeing her defeated face and placed a paw on the girl's leg. "We'll get through this, Marinette, but Chat Noir is right. You need to be calm in order for that to happen."

A loud bang startled the two as the balcony door flew open. A head of black hair popped up, and Tikki disappeared behind Marinette's back. Before Marinette could register the person, warm arms embraced her tightly. It was only when the person spoke did Marinette realize who it was holding her.

"I can't believe it was you. All this time, it's been you."

Marinette tentatively placed an arm on their back. "Mom?"

Sabine pulled back, her eyes glistening with tears. She gently cupped Marinette's cheek and regarded her in wonder. "My girl," she said. "My brave Marinette."

The corners of Marinette's eyes stung. She sniffed back the rush of emotions and squeaked out, "Mom, you're okay. How–?"

Suddenly Sabine's face darkened and she stood, pulling Marinette up with her. "We need to go," she said, turning back to the hatch, and started climbing down. "Quick. Pack a bag with only what you need. I'm going to wake up Tom and do the same."

She glanced up, the lower half of her body submerged out of sight, and said, "Leave the earrings."

Marinette's hands flew to her ears as she stuttered for a response, but her mother had already disappeared into the bedroom. Marinette scrambled after her with Tikki in tow. "Wait, wait, wait. You know?"

"Yes, I know." Sabine pulled a backpack out of Marinette's trunk and placed it on her chaise longue, muttering as she moved, "Gina is currently out of town, but I'm sure she has a spare key. What if she doesn't? There's Tom's dad, but he might turn us away. No, he likes Marinette. If it's to keep her safe, he'll help us." She stopped and ran a hand over her face. "He knows where he lives."

"What's going on?" Marinette grabbed her mother's hand, mind bursting with a thousand questions. "How did you escape?"

Sabine gazed at Marinette, lost in her own world and traced her fingers over her daughter's bangs. "It should be fine for only one night, right?"

"Did Chat Noir bring you back?" Marinette asked. The thought lodged in her brain, and she felt a sense of calm as suddenly everything made sense. She turned back towards the balcony, a smile creeping across her face. "No wonder he was so late. He saved her. Chat Noir–"

"Stay away from him!" Sabine grabbed Marinette by the shoulders and whipped her around. Her eyes were wide, frantic, and her voice shook as she begged, "Don't go looking for him. Please. I can't let him find you."

"Marinette searched her mother's frightened face, as a ball formed in the pit of her stomach. Her hands shook as she loosened her mother's grip, but her voice remained calm. "Mom, I need you to tell me what's going on."

"I…" Sabine glanced over Marinette's shoulder and made eye contact with Tikki. The Kwami had a look of realization on her face, and her eyes were sorrowful as she nodded her head, urging the woman to tell the truth. Tears streamed down Sabine's cheeks as she spoke, "It's all my fault. Because of me, his parents ended up in possession of the Miraculouses and he… he..."

Sabine sucked in a shaky breath. "Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir, and he's taken all three of the Miraculouses."

Marinette stumbled back and onto her chaise. Her face slackened as the words sunk in, and her heart thundered within her chest. Sabine kneeled in front of Marinette and took both of her hands in her own.

"He's coming after you. He told me to tell you to meet him where it all began, so he could take your Miraculous. I won't let that happen," Sabine said. "We'll hide the Miraculous and flee. Start over, leaving this behind."

Her finger grazed one of the earrings, startling Marinette who could only stare, disconcerted. Marinette licked her dry lips, realizing after a moment that her mother was waiting for a response.

"Yeah, okay," she numbly said, needing a moment to collect her thoughts, "let's pack."

Sabine pursed her lips together, her face softening in relief. She squeezed Marinette's hands once more and stood. Marinette gave her a weak smile and gestured to the bag next to her.

"I'll get my things. You go get dad."

Sabine nodded and quickly left. Tikki hovered in front of Marinette, her eyes searching her holder's face.

"What are you thinking, Marinette?" she asked, her voice low and calm. "Are you really going to run?"

Marinette raised a hand to her ear and tenderly touched the earring. "No, Tikki," she said. "Running away won't fix anything."

Marinette took a deep breath, making up her mind. She spoke firmly and with confidence. "Never did I think I would have to fight Chat Noir, and to find out he's Adrien–" She clenched her fist. "I don't know why he's after my Miraculous, but I won't know until I ask him."

"There is no good reason to make the wish, Marinette. The sacrifice is never worth it."

"I know," Marinette said quietly. "Which is why we're going to pay The Guardian a visit. Tikki, transform me!"

Satisfied to have the Marinette she knows back, Tikki whisked into her holder's earring, transforming her into Paris's beloved black-spotted heroine. Ladybug exited the room onto the balcony. Her yo-yo swung in circles ready for use, but she hesitated. Her eyes cast one last glance around her. Despite the tumultuous emotions raging inside of her and the increasingly dire situation, the night was quiet. Peacefully unaware. Ladybug exhaled, steeling her nerves. As she swung away and through the sleeping city, her heart called out a silent plea.

Ladybug landed with the silent grace of a feline in front of a an apartment complex tucked between two buildings. Habit had her checking the surrounding area, but she quickly remembered with a pang in her chest that her current adversary already knew her identity. Tucking her yo-yo to her side, Ladybug approached the dimly lit building. Despite the late time, she knew he would be awake.

Ladybug knocked on Master Wang Fu's door and patiently waited. The door was opened by a familiar elderly man whose eyes widened upon seeing Marinette transformed. He wordlessly stepped back, allowing Ladybug to enter the room.

"Adrien Agreste has the Miraculouses," Ladybug said as Fu settled into a comfortable sitting position. Ladybug sat across from him, her face and tone serious. Fu didn't say anything, prompting the young heroine to continue speaking as he picked up his tea cup. "He freed my mother, but something happened during that time. He's after my Miraculous now. He said to meet him where it all began."

"Your school," Fu stated. He sipped the hot liquid.

"Yes."

"And you plan to meet him."

Ladybug looked down at her hands. "Yes."

Fu let out a deep sigh and set the cup down. "It seems my mistake has finally reached its climax."

Ladybug frowned. "Master?"

Fu looked up as if recalling a distant and painful memory. "When I was just a boy, about your age, I accidentally created a monster that destroyed everything… and everyone. I alone escaped with the last Miraculous box. But during my escape, I lost the Grimoire and both the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses. I don't know how, but they ended up in the hands of Hawk Moth, Mayura, and Ananta Haine, and now Chat Noir has them both."

Wang Fu stood with a grunt and held out his hand. "I will not make another mistake. Chat Noir must not get your Miraculous, and you are far too close to him for this battle. I will take back your Miraculous and find a way to solve this problem myself."

Ladybug jumped up. "I won't let you do this alone! When you chose me as Ladybug, you placed your trust in me. I'm asking you to do the same today."

Fu wanted to smile and express how proud he was of his charge, but he didn't. He gazed up at Marinette with a somber expression. "You're aware of what you'll have to do when you win, right?"

Ladybug clenched her fists to drown out the pain in her heart, but her voice never wavered as she said, "I am."

Fu nodded and approached the phonograph. He keyed in the code and it unlocked, exposing the Miraculous box. He grabbed it and presented it to Marinette. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you in the battle. Choose wisely."

Marinette stared at the box for a moment in consideration before picking up the Bee Miraculous.

"Are you sure that is a wise choice, Marinette? Chloe has shown to be–" Fu asked.

Ladybug attached the hairclip to the side of her head. "I don't plan to bring others into this fight."

"You can't do that! Merging the Miraculouses will give you too much power; it could make you lose your mind."

"Don't worry, Master." Ladybug smiled and glanced at the Miraculous around Fu's wrist. "I'm only evening out the playing field."

Fu followed her gaze and placed a hesitant hand over the bracelet. "Are you sure about this?"

"Adrien wants to meet me where it all began. There has to be a reason for that, and I believe it's because he doesn't want to fight me." Ladybug held out her hand. "I can change his mind, but in order to do that, he has to know that I didn't turn on him."

"I chose you and Adrien, holders so young, because I wanted you to grow with your Miraculouses." Fu took off the bracelet and handed it over. "I believe in you."

Ladybug graciously accepted the Miraculous. "Thank you, Master. I won't let you down."


	12. Chapter 12

**Edit: Hello, after being contacted numerous times about how the ending is confusing, I decided to add a bit more to try and clarify. As an apology, I also posted the epilogue.**

Adrien strolled around the second floor of the Francois Dupont secondary school. He gazed down at the empty moon-lit courtyard, gloved hand grazing the top of the iron rail. A shadow moved through the entrance, catching his attention. He gripped the rail and leaned over, eyes widening in anticipation. The figure stepped out in the open, and Adrien's breath hitched. Body trembling in delight, he vaulted over the side. His tailcoat flapped as he landed with the grace bestowed upon him by the Miraculouses.

"Ladybug, you came." He sighed, straightening up. His smile faltered as they stepped closer, taking in her modified look, and shook his head. "Can I even call you that?"

Her eyes flitted over him, and her chest tightened as she whispered, "I could say the same… Adrien."

"I guess since we know each other's identities, aliases don't matter too much." He grimaced. "History really does repeat itself. Did you know our mothers fought each other?"

"No…" Marinette frowned, glimpsing just how ignorant she was to the situation. "I didn't."

"Well they did. It's how my father got the Miraculouses in the first place."

"And Mayura?"

"Nathalie."

"Gabriel's secretary? But why would she turn against your father?"

"She didn't…" Adrien's masked face darkened, straining to control raw emotion. Voice taut, he said, "My mother did."

The weight of Adrien's words hit Marinette like a punch to the gut. She took in a shaky breath, tears pricking the side of her eyes. "Ananta Haine."

Adrien stared at the ground, his fists balled at his side, silent. Marinette stepped forward and extended her hand, finally seeing the bridge he had been desperately trying to build between them. She remembered him calling out to her, needing her, and her turning away from him. He had been breaking right in front of her, and she did nothing but place distance between them.

"I should have been there more for you," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You-you were perfect. This just has to be done."

Adrien looked up. Marinette's eyes glittered in the night, staring through their masks and into him. Her gaze sent a tremor through his body that threatened to break the last of his resolve. Her hand hung open before him, an answer to his dead call, a plea for forgiveness, a chance to diverge from his path.

"Marinette…" Adrien took her hand, and his lips grazed against her knuckles. An act done so much, he did it without thought. His hot breath exhaled against her suit, and his grip tightened as he looked up with a pained expression that squeezed her heart.

Marinette stepped closer, her hand still clasped within his. She reached up and tenderly caressed his cheek. "I don't want to fight you."

Adrien leaned into her touch. He stood for a moment taking in all of her warmth, determined to feel this sooner next time. "I can't give them to you."

"I came here to dissuade you… the sacrifice won't be worth it… but I can't change your mind, can I?"

A tear slipped down his cheek. "Not this time, m'lady."

Marinette slowly pulled away, taking the warmth with her. She stepped back a few paces and raised her chin. Adrien straightened up and nodded. He turned and walked away, listening to the whirl of the wind coming from her spinning yo-yo.

Adrien stopped and took a deep breath, knowing that when he turned around he wouldn't be facing the girl he loved and fought at the side of, but his enemy. An image slipped through his mind. They were sitting on a park bench, sharing an ice cream. A small smile tugged at his lips as he held onto the memory. Steeling his nerves, Adrien reached behind him and grabbed his staff, feeling it extend beneath his fingers. Separating the girl in his head from the girl behind him, he turned around.

Marinette threw her yo-yo the moment Adrien reached for his baton. She respected him as an adversary. Having fought by his side for so long, she knew better than to underestimate him. Adrien whipped around, knocking the attack away. His staff vibrated from the contact. Shaking off the feeling, he charged forward.

Marinette sent attack after attack with her yo-yo, all of which Adrien deflected as he closed the distance between them. Leaping the last few feet, he swiped at her but Marinette dodged. Grabbing his offensive hand, she jump-kicked Adrien in the chest, knocking him back. Adrien rolled to his feet but was immediately knocked back by a shield. With the air knocked out of him, he hit the ground gasping.

The shield rebounded to Marinette's waiting hands. She bent her knees as he pushed to his feet. Gritting through the pain, Adrien asked, "Not going to hold back?"

"Are you?"

Rolling his shoulders, Adrien flashed Marinette a grin before pouncing back into action. The duo exchanged blows, each momentarily gaining the upper-hand before losing it to the other. Adrien lunged for Marinette's earrings, but Marinette grabbed his hands, swung her legs around his shoulders, and twisted.

Adrien fell to the ground, pinned in place. He tried to move but her legs tightened their hold. Feeling his ring slip off his finger, Adrien yelled, "Cataclysm."

Marinette instantly released him and rolled to her feet. She backed away, creating a barrier with her yo-yo. Adrien kip-upped and faced her.

"Lucky Charm!" A safe distance away, Marinette tossed her yo-yo in the air. She caught a glimpse of its simple design and reminiscent qualities before a sudden shadow snatched it out of the air. He landed with the grace of a cat, and when he turned, his familiar features shocked her as much as watching him snap her lucky charm in half. "A-Adrien?"

Marinette glanced back at her opponent who was a distance away. "No, a sentimonster."

Adrien propped up on his staff with a smirk and held up a small charm bracelet as the sentimonster strolled over to him. It dangled from his hand, and though she couldn't make out the details, Marinette recognized the shape and her heart ached. "I've fought beside you for too long to underestimate you in a battle," he said. "Think of him as a preemptive measure."

"Showing me where you're keeping the amok? Don't you think you're being overconfident?" Marinette asked as she readied her shield and yo-yo.

"I guess we'll have to see." Adrien flexed his activated hand and said to his clone, "You know what to do."

The clone nodded and held out his hand. "Senti-clysm."

The duo high-fived before rushing Marinette, but she crouched low and focused. The two looked exactly alike, however Adrien had something the sentimonster didn't: the charm bracelet. As long as she could find that, she would know which one was the real Adrien.

Dodging and blocking their attacks, Marinette responded with her own as she tried to maneuver herself into a position to gain the upperhand. She ducked as a loaded claw came dangerously close to her head. A sharp elbow to the back sent her stumbling forward into a knee that made home in her gut.

Marinette cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. She turned, managing to catch another claw before it could touch her, but the position placed her at a disadvantage. Her opponent pushed down on her, slowly closing the space between the destructive power and her chest. Marinette glanced back, catching sight of the approaching black shoes of the other one. Bracing her feet against his hips, Marinette pulled his hand to the side and used the momentum to throw him into the nearing opponent. The two collided but quickly recovered. Moving as one–charged claws extended–they jumped at her.

Marinette held up her shield and yelled, "Shell-ter."

An energized green force-field collided with their double cataclysmic attack, sending sparks flying. Cracks spidered across its surface as her opponents pushed against the barrier, but the shield momentarily held. Taking the time given to her, Marinette straightened up and began searching. Her eyes hastily jumped over them, head-to-toe, wide and desperate. As glass shattered above, her gaze locked onto the tiny object swinging from his belt.

"Got you." As green shards rained down before blinking out of existence, Marinette pulled the spin-top from her side and activated its power. The black and yellow weapon doubled in size and pulsed with a steady beat in her hand. Marinette acted fast and hurled the shield at Adrien.

Adrien easily dodged the blunt attack but his eyes widened in surprise as he felt the strings of Marinette's yo-yo tighten around him. He jerked towards her with a grunt, his restrained body flying backwards. Before he could react, he felt a sharp sting in his side and his body immediately stiffened.

Marinette reached down and grabbed the charm bracelet. She bit her lip. A tear slid down her cheek as she held the delicate medium in her hands. Adrien stared out, frozen in place. Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder and bowed her head.

"I didn't want to fight you, Adrien. You're my precious friend, my first love, the best partner anyone could ever ask for… I'm sorry it ended this way." The charm broke without resistance, crumbling to pieces in her fist. Marinette opened her hand and a tiny feather floated out, startling her. She looked up to see Adrien already gone. "No! How did this happen? When?"

She whipped around to quickly find the real Adrien as a purple butterfly glided into the Turtle Miraculous.

"_I said I wouldn't underestimate you in a battle, Marinette."_

The voice slithered into Marinette's mind, making her gasp. Her mind threatened to go blank and slip into his control. She gripped her head and shook it, trying to force him out.

"_It was you who was overconfident, and now you've lost. Give your Miraculous to me."_

Marinette fell to her knees, all of her strength going to resisting. Her head ached from the strain and her eyes watered. Each word he whispered felt like a wave smashing against the tiny raft she clung to that was her will. She cried out, "Get out of my head."

"_Marinette."_ Through blurry eyes, she saw a pair of shoes kneel before her. A hand gently tilted her chin up, and Marinette found herself staring up at Adrien. His eyes were wet and tears ran freely down his cheeks. Feeling his fingers graze her ears, she gripped his wrists.

"No." She begged, finding it harder to stay afloat. "I can't let you win."

"_I have nothing left."_

Marinette shook her head. Her breathing came out in short pants. "You have me."

Adrien stared at Marinette for a moment, silent for so long Marinette wondered if he had even heard her. He leaned in close, slowly slipping his hand behind her neck. Marinette's heart jumped, threatening to leap out of her chest, unaware that it was in sync with Adrien's as he stopped just a breath away. She felt dizzy and in her mind, her raft was breaking. She watched as a giant wave loomed above her, reaching its peak, before crashing down. Adrien pressed his lips against hers, and Marinette tumbled into the water. Her hands slipped from his wrists. Adrien sat back and a look of peace washed over him. He looked down at the precious earring in his hand.

"Thank you," he said, voice cracking ever so slightly, "I promise, I will fix _everything_.

**The End**

** Thank you to everyone for reading The Consequences duology. Your support helped immensely, and I appreciate all of you. I hoped you enjoyed my tale of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I ask that you please leave me your thoughts. What did you like or dislike? What do you wish you had seen? Most importantly, what do you think Adrien's wish will be? I have written my view of it as knowing his intentions were necessary, but since I won't be posting it, I'd love to hear your possibilities. **

** I usually write originals, so if you enjoyed my writing, follow me on instagram (thescarletofarose) where I will be posting updates about my upcoming story project. I do plan to write another fanfiction in the future, so if you have any recommendations, please send them my way. However, I will be working on an original series first. I would like to translate this story into French. I've been studying the language for a handful of years, but I don't have many opportunities to practice creative writing with it. If you are fluent and would like to help, or if you know of a source that I could seek out, please contact me.**

** Once more, thank you so much. I hope to once more entertain many of you soon.**

**-TheScarletofaRose**


	13. Chapter 13

The shrill scream of an alarm clock stirred a disgruntled teen into consciousness. She blindly stuck out an arm, knocking various objects over, and searched until she found the clock. Switching it off, she snuggled deep into her sheets. Her mind was drifting back to the sweet caress of sleep when a voice called out to her. "Marinette, time to wake up. You don't want to be late on your first day back, do you?"

Marinette groaned and threw the covers off. The rungs of the wooden ladder were cold and rough against her bare feet as she climbed down.

"Why does school have to be so early?" Marinette grumbled to herself as she got ready.

Outside her window, a pair of pigeons cooed in tandem. They hopped around in search of food, flitting nervously as more joined them on their balcony ledge. A morsel of food dropped from the brown package of a passing man. Instantly the birds were upon the baked good, pecking away in desperation.

"Shoo! Shoo!" A woman ushered the birds at her feet away. They quickly scattered, clearing the sidewalk. "Pesky flying rats."

The woman ran a hand threw her short hair and looked up at the bakery beside her. Clearing her throat, she entered the building. A small bell sounded her entrance, and a burly man behind the counter turned around. A huge smile spread across his face as he greeted her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Chamack," he said. "The usual?"

"Morning Tom. Of course. I keep telling myself I need to branch out and try something new but when it comes to it, I just can't. I love your eclairs too much!"

Tom chuckled as he grabbed a paper sack and began filling it. "Nothing wrong with enjoying the same thing. I take it you're headed to work?"

"Every morning except Sundays. I just dropped Manon off at school." Nadja pulled out exact change and waited as the baker rang up her order. "Marinette should be starting today too, right?"

Tom grinned. "Yes and actually, she should be down here already. If she doesn't hurry, she'll end up being late. Unfortunately, she's not much of a morning person."

Tom accepted the cash and handed over the order. Nadja shook her head. "I completely understand," she said. "Manon absolutely _refuses_ to wake up on time. Some days, I have to dress and ready her while she sleeps!"

The two laughed as Nadja's phone rang. One hand instantly went to her ear to answer the call. "Hello?" She asked, turning towards the entrance. "Ah, Theresa. What do you have for me?"

"Have a good day, Mrs. Chamack," Tom called out. Nadja waved over her shoulder as she left. As the door shut, a pair of footsteps thundered down the stairs. Marinette bolted for the door only to be stopped by her father.

"Hold it. You don't want to forget the Macarons!" Tom produced a decorated box from behind the counter and presented it to his daughter. Marinette's face lit up.

"Thank you, papa. You're the best," she exclaimed. An older woman, with a strong resemblance to Marinette walked down the stairs with a pink backpack in hand. Marinette kissed her cheek as she took the bag.

"We're the best," Tom corrected. "Our store design looks amazing thanks to you. Now have a good first day."

"I will, papa." Marinette kissed her father goodbye and ran out the door.

She bolted for the crosswalk at the end of the block, barely making it across as the light turned red. She continued to run all the way to school, bursting through the classroom door. Relieved she made it on time, Marinette plopped into her seat. She sat up to check on her baked goods when a hand slammed onto her desk, startling her.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette groaned, instantly recognizing the high-pitched voice. "Here we go again…."

"That is my seat."

Marinette looked up at the gum-smacking girl standing before her. "But Chloe, this has always been my seat."

Sabrina, Chloe's red-headed follower, slid into the seat next to her. "Not anymore," she chirped. "New year, new seats."

"Besides," Chloe added, pulling a mirror out of her purse, "Adrien will be starting here today. He'll be sitting in the front so naturally, this will be my seat."

Marinette scrunched her eyebrows together. "Who's Adrien?"

Chloe snapped the mirror shut and dropped her jaw. "_You_ don't know who Adrien is? How can you not know? Have you been living under a rock all this time?"

Marinette opened her mouth, but Sabrina cut her off. "He's a famous model."

"And I'm his best friend." Chloe eyed Marinette smugly. "He adores me."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "He sounds like a great person if he's best friends with you."

Chloe popped her gum. "Obviously."

"Hey!" The three turned to see a girl with glasses standing akimbo. The girl pointed a finger at Chloe, her auburn hair bouncing with the movement. "Who made you queen? You can't just talk to people like that."

Chloe smirked. "Look Sabrina, newbie here things she's some super-hero. What are you going to do, shoot a laser-beam out of that mole on your face?"

"It's a beauty mark. Only given to those attractive enough to have them." The girl inspected Chloe's face. "I guess not all of us are gifted."

Before Chloe could respond, the girl grabbed Marinette's hand and dragged her out of the seat. Marinette snatched the bakery box and followed her. Chloe stuck out her foot, and the box went flying, scattering the freshly baked Macarons. The duo giggled as Chloe slid into her seat.

Marinette grabbed the surviving sweets and slumped into the seat next to the new girl, who gently elbowed her. "Don't let her get to you. She's just a bully."

"Easier said than done," Marinette sighed. "She lives to make my life a nightmare. I wish I could just stand up to her like you do."

"You mean like Majestia. She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. You just need some confidence, but I'll help you with that."

Marinette smiled and offered her one of the Macarons. "I'm Marinette."

The girl happily accepted. "Alya."

The door to the classroom swung open and a boy ran in looking slightly disheveled. He waved apologetically at the teacher. "Sorry I'm late, Miss. My mother was being sentimental."

The teacher motioned to the empty seat across from Marinette. "That's fine. We were just starting."


End file.
